Because of Jung?
by dewinters
Summary: Chapter 7! Youngjae hanyalah namja biasa. Namun kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat sejak bertemu dengan Jung Baekhyun./ DaeJae, ChanBaek. DLDR. RnR please?
1. Prolog

Yoo Youngjae. 18 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan musik di Seoul University. Hobi mendengarkan musik. Hal yang disukai: kedamaian, di-mana-yang-tidak-ada-namja-bernama-Jung-Daehyun, kamar yang bersih. Kedua orang tua Youngjae sudah meninggal sewaktu ia SMP. Tinggal sendiri di dorm yang disediakan kampus.

Jung Daehyun. 20 tahun. Lulusan Universitas Cambridge dengan predikat cumlaude. Anak dari pemilik Jung Corp yang merupakan perusahaan kontruksi terbesar di Korea, Jung Yunho. Ibunya, Jung Jaejoong, adalah owner restoran Korea yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Hal yang disukai: Yoo-Youngjae, cheesecake.

Jung Baekhyun. 18 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan musik di Seoul University, seperti Youngjae. Adik laki-laki Daehyun, yang sering dikira kembaran bersama Daehyun dan Taehyung (sepupu jauh mereka). Pernah aktif belajar hapkido karena perintah ayahnya. Hal yang disukai: eyeliner, fashion, musik.

Park Chanyeol. 21 tahun. Teman baik Daehyun sejak SMP. Adalah pangeran di urutan pertama untuk memegang tahta setelah ayahnya, Park Yoochun, pensiun nanti. Lulusan Seoul National University. Meskipun sibuk dengan tugas kenegaraan, ia sering membuat lagu dan rap yang dikirim ke rumah produksi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Daehyun.

* * *

Semua bermula dari pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun, namja cantik ber-eye liner anak dari keluarga Jung itu. Itu membuatnya bertemu dengan Jung Daehyun, kakak Baekhyun yang mengejar-ngejarnya seperti ia adalah cheesecake yang sangat disukai Daehyun. Dia bukan kue ataupun makanan, oke?

" Youngjae kan? Aku mendengar banyak dari Baekhyun tentangmu..."

" Yaaa! Berhenti mengikutiku, Jung Daehyun!"

" Kau tau? Tunggu, kau pasti tidak tau. Daehyun-hyung itu..."

" Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

" Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae..."

" Daehyun-ah, aku..."

* * *

Bertambah kacau hidupnya mungkin juga karena Baekhyun. Menjadi cupid untuk pangeran mahkota Korea Selatan tentu bukan bagian dari rencana hidupnya!

" Hei, kau itu sadar atau tidak sih?"

" Kurasa masalahnya bukan dari wajah, tapi sifatmu..."

" Berhenti menceramahiku! Memangnya kau punya pengalaman apa dalam hal ini?"

" Aku tidak mau, meskipun kau seorang pangeran sekalipun!"

* * *

Terlibat urusan dunia hitam yang mengancam nyawa, kali ini pasti karena pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun. Hei, siapa yang tau kalau keluarga Jung menjadi pembasmi mafia-internasional-yang-menganggu-negara?

" Tunggu, kau bilang apa?"

" Ini kenyataan, bukan sekedar film!"

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Aku akan melindungimu"

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah hidup Yoo Youngjae berubah drastis karena pertemanannya dengan Jung Baekhyun. Sekian.

* * *

Coming out this Desember: Because of Jung?

Starring: Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and many more!

Director(?):chii-nana

Want to continue?

Yes or No

Hyaaa! Chii datang setelah hilang tanpa kabar sekian lama. Maafkan saya yang terkesan mengabaikan _Story in December_. Setelah berjuang melewati tugas yang sangat banyak di akhir bulan nanti, Chii akan kembali melanjutkannya dan memulai projek baru ini. Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 1

_Trak..._

Bunyi benda jatuh itu memenuhi pendengaran Youngjae. Dari bunyinya, ia tau persis bahwa benda itu dijatuhkan oleh seseorang di dekatnya. Sontak Youngjae mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari pelajaran Shim-seonsaengnim. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sesuatu seperti tabung kecil menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Youngjae segera mengambil benda itu. Ia sedikit heran melihat benda itu adalah eye-liner bermerek dari New York yang kadang ia lihat di iklan TV.

" Hei, bisa kembalikan itu?"

Suara seorang namja, yang duduk di belakangnya, membuat Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang itu. Namja yang manis, cenderung cantik jika Youngjae harus jujur, tersenyum kepadanya dan menyodorkan tangannya meminta benda penemuan Youngjae.

Youngjae tau dengan persis, namja itu adalah primadona jurusan musik di Universitas Seoul ini. Namanya Jung Baekhyun, setingkat dengannya namun sudah terkenal ke seantero kampus karena wajah dan suaranya. Bagai cerita dalam dongeng, tidak hanya itu yang Baekhyun punya. Ia adalah anak dari direktur Jung Corp yang sangat terkenal itu. Sempurna?

" Ini..." ujar Youngjae pelan, takut ditegur oleh Shim-seonsaengnim yang masih setia menjelaskan materi kuliahnya itu, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tabung kecil itu.

" Terima kasih, Yoo-shii. Rahasiakan ini, ne?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Youngjae hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengerti kenapa harus menyembunyikan hal seperti itu. Semua yang melihat namja Jung itu pun pasti tau kalau ia memakai eye liner.

Hanya berawal dari percakapan singkat itu, Youngjae pun akhirnya menjalin tali pertemanan dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

Because of Jung?

By:

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek, and many more!

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Youngjae yang sudah terlebih dulu melahap bekal buatannya sendiri. Sementara Baekhyun datang dengan nasi teriyaki yang ia beli dari kantin kampus.

" Huft. Hampir saja habis..." ujar Baekhyun lega sebelum mulai menyantap makan siangnya itu.

" Menu yang lain kan masih banyak Baek..." timpal Youngjae di sela-sela kunyahannya.

" Tapi menu ini yang memasak adalah dari restoran Do! Haah. Mungkin aku harus merekrut Kyungsoo menjadi koki rumahku..." andai-andai Baekhyun. Sementara yang dibicarakan baru saja duduk di sebelah mereka berdua.

" Kau ini. Masakan ibumu juga tidak kalah enak kan?" Kyungsoo ingat dengan benar restoran ibu Baekhyun yang sudah tersebar di berbagai negara.

" Benar. Ibumu bisa menangis mendengarnya, Baekhyun..." nasehat Youngjae sebelum melahap suapan terakhir bekalnya.

Baekhyun malah memasang muka cemberut pada dua sahabatnya itu. " Umma selalu masak makanan tradisional Korea akhir-akhir ini gara-gara ada nenek di rumah. Aku kan bosan makan itu terus..." cerita Baekhyun panjang. Walau ia sayang pada neneknya, tapi untuk urusan makanan ia berpendapat lain.

" Sudah-sudah. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kita harus segera masuk kelas Kim-seonsaengnim, ingat?"

" Benar, jangan sampai terlambat ke kelasnya."

Dengan suapan besar, Baekhyun mengakhiri makannya. " Ayo..." ajaknya pada Youngjae dan Kyungsoo.

Ketiga mahasiswa jurusan musik itu mengundang perhatian sebagian besar mahasiswa lain yang lewat. Tentu saja, siapa yang melewatkan pemandangan trio namja cantik dengan vokal merdu dari jurusan musik? Hampir seluruh kampus mengenal mereka, bahkan profesor dari Fakultas Sains yang notabene terletak paling jauh dari gedung jurusan musik.

Baekhyun dan Youngjae berteman sejak kejadian eye-liner terjatuh itu. Sementara Kyungsoo bergabung setelah ada tugas kelompok dari Shim-seonsaengnim. Youngjae sungguh bersyukur memiliki teman dekat di sini. Meskipun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah anak dari keluarga berada, mereka tetap memandang Youngjae yang hanya anak yatim piatu sederajat dengan mereka.

Mereka bertiga sampai tepat 5 menit sebelum pelajaran Kim-seonsaengnim dimulai. Memutuskan untuk duduk sederet, mereka mengambil tempat di barisan kedua dari depan. Jam masih menunjukkan 1 menit sebelum jam 1 siang, namun sosok yang diyakini mahasiswa musik sebagai guru- _killer_ itu sudah tiba dengan membawa map tipis saja. Pemandangan yang jarang terlihat karena biasanya beliau membawa tas dan laptop untuk menerangkan materi kuliah.

" Selamat siang. Langsung saja, berhubung 2 minggu lagi ujian semester saya akan memberikan kalian tugas yang akan menjadi nilai ujian semester. Sangat mudah, pertama bentuk kelompok berisi 2 orang. Lalu buat lirik dari instrumen lagu yang saya berikan di pertemuan sebelumnya. Kumpulkan pada tanggal ujian yang telah ditetapkan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Penjelasan Kim-seonsaengnim terdengar mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi tetap saja ia dijuluki guru- _killer_ karena suatu hal, yaitu perfeksionisme yang dimilikinya. Semua mahasiswa yang hadir terlihat ragu untuk sekedar bertanya, bahkan ketiga namja yang duduk rapi di deretan kedua.

" Tidak ada? Baiklah. Kelas saya selama 2 minggu ke depan akan diisi untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Sekian, dan semoga saya tidak berjumpa kalian semua di kelas yang sama..." begitu kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, ia segera keluar kelas. Begitu sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi, seluruh kelas menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Uhm. Bagaimana ini? Kelompoknya hanya boleh berdua saja..." ujar Baekhyun panik. Apa lebih baik membiarkan kedua temannya sekelompok atau mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka?

" Kalian berdua saja. Aku akan mengerjakannya bersama Jongdae. Ia bolos lagi sepertinya..." balas Kyungsoo sembari memasukkan bukunya ke tas.

" Baiklah. Semoga berhasil Kyungsoo." Youngjae berusaha memberi semangat pada temannya itu.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. " Aku duluan ya. Mau mencari Jongdae dulu di ruang latihan..." pamit Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan Youngjae dan Baekhyun berdua.

" Jadi? Kapan ingin mengerjakannya?" tanya Youngjae menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat berpikir keras.

" Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Akhir minggu ini di rumahku bagaimana? Nenek akan kembali ke rumahnya nanti malam..." ajak Baekhyun kembali bersemangat. Pasalnya ia sangat ingin membawa Youngjae ke rumahnya.

" Eh?! Apa tidak apa aku ke rumahmu? Maksudku..." ucap Youngjae ragu. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingat Baekhyun adalah anak keluarga Jung yang sangat kaya. Ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan rumah Baekhyun yang mungkin mirip istana Buckingham.

" Kenapa tidak? Ayolah. Bahkan umma sangat ingin bertemu denganmu..." pinta Baekhyun.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas pelan. " Baiklah. Akhir minggu ini di rumahmu..." ucap Youngjae mengalah.

" Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti ya..." ucap Baekhyun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mencerna perkataan Baekhyun.

" Hei! Aku belum setuju akan menginap, Baek!"

* * *

Dan kenyataannya Youngjae menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Di sinilah Youngjae, berdiri bersama Baekhyun yang bersenandung ria di sebelahnya, menunggu jemputan untuk pulang setelah kuliah terakhir sore itu selesai. Dalam kepala Youngjae terus-terusan mengingat pelajaran tata krama yang ia dapat dari ibunya, sebelum meninggal, dulu.

" Nah, itu dia! Sepertinya kali ini hyung-ku yang menjemput..." ujar Baekhyun sembari menunjuk mobil Porsche Macan berwarna hitam yang sedang menuju arah mereka berdiri sebelum berhenti tepat di depan.

" Ayo masuk..." ajak Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu di samping pengemudi. Youngjae dengan sedikit gugup membuka pintu mobil itu juga lalu naik ke mobil itu.

Yang pertama Youngjae perhatikan setelah duduk dan memasang _seat-belt_ adalah pengendara mobil itu, hyung-nya Baekhyun. Dari penampilannya, Youngjae bahkan mengira mereka seumuran. Tapi ia tau jelas dari namja ber-eye liner bahwa mereka terpaut 2 tahun.

" Tumben sekali Daehyun-hyung mau menjemputku..." ujar Baekhyun heran dengan hyung-nya itu.

" Memang tidak boleh? Kau lupa umma tidak membawa mobil hari ini dan appa akan pulang malam?" ujar Daehyun, hyung-nya Baekhyun, sembari memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun. Sementara Youngjae yang duduk di belakang hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kakak-adik itu.

Daehyun yang menyadari penumpang di belakang hanya diam, melirik Youngjae dari spion mobil sembari menjalankan mobilnya. " Youngjae kan? Aku mendengar banyak dari Baekhyun tentangmu..." ujar Daehyun yang mengagetkan orang yang disapa.

" Ah. Annyeong Daehyun-shii..." sapa Youngjae formal, kendati Daehyun langsung memanggil namanya seperti sudah seperti teman lama.

" Haha. Tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil hyung saja." Daehyun dengan santai menjawab.

" Ya, tidak usah dipanggil hyung juga tidak apa. Sudah 20 tahun tapi suka sekali makan cheesecake seperti anak kecil..." ejek Baekhyun.

" Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan cheesecake! Yang salah itu kau yang selalu membawa eye liner ke mana-mana. Seperti perempuan saja..." balas Daehyun tidak mau kalah.

" Ish. Kuadukan ke umma supaya tidak ada cheesecake untukmu baru tau rasa!"

" Hei! Aku juga bisa beli di toko, kau tau?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di pikiran Youngjae mendengar berdebatan tidak jelas kakak-adik Jung di depannya itu. " Cheesecake di cafe dekat stasiun sangat enak..." ujar Youngjae mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Sontak Youngjae diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun yang menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Daehyun yang melihatnya dari spion tengah mobil. Youngjae jadi merasa salah tingkah dan bicara ketika duo Jung menatapnya seperti itu.

" Hahaha. Terima kasih sarannya, Youngjae..." ujar Daehyun sembari tertawa mendengar ucapan Youngjae barusan.

Sementara Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan. " Harusnya jangan kau beri tau dia, Youngjae. Kalau kita dan Kyungsoo ke sana bisa-bisa semua kuenya sudah habis diborong orang ini..." cerca Baekhyun. Youngjae yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

Hampir 25 menit sejak perjalanan mereka dari kampus, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Jung. Youngjae hanya bisa terpana melihat rumah bergaya modern yang didominasi warna putih dengan banyak batuan alam yang menjadi dindingnya. Mungkin imajinasi istana Buckingham yang pernah Youngjae bayangkan agak berlebihan. Rumah keluarga Jung tidak semegah istana itu, namun cukup luas terutama di bagian parkiran di mana 2 mobil mewah terparkir rapi serta taman depannya. Seluruh area rumah ini dikelilingi tembok yang tinggi menjulang berwarna senada dengan dinding rumah. Rumah itu hanya 2 tingkat, namun ada bagian yang rata di atap yang mungkin bisa untuk tempat mendarat helikopter.

Setelah mobil yang mereka berhenti di depan pintu utama, Baekhyun segera turun diikuti dengan Youngjae. Sementara Daehyun masih di mobil menunggu keduanya turun.

" Bilang pada umma aku akan pulang malam. Ada janji dengan Park..." ujar Daehyun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. " Terus saja pergi dengan Park. Betah sekali dengan namja yang satu itu..." ujarnya. Daehyun yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya keluar.

" Nah, ayo masuk Youngjae. Biarkan saja Dae yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu..." ajak Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Youngjae memasuki rumah besar itu.

" Baekhyuniee?"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan memasuki rumah, seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 30 tahun menyapa Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya tentu membuat Youngjae mengira ia masih berusia kepala 3.

" Umma? Tumben sekali sudah kembali..." sapa Baekhyun pada Jaejoong, umma cantiknya yang awet muda itu.

" Habis kau bilang mau membawa pulang teman. Umma kan juga penasaran seperti apa temanmu di kampus. Ah, annyeong Yoo Youngjae-shii. Jung Jaejoong imnida..." ujar Jaejoong ketika melihat Youngjae di belakang Baekhyun.

" Annyeonghaseyo. Yoo Youngjae imnida..." sapa Youngjae balik.

" Neomu yeoppo~" pekik Jaejoong ketika melihat Youngjae tersenyum sembari memperkenalkan dirinya. " Panggil eommonim saja ya. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Jam 7 nanti makan malam akan siap..." ujar Jaejoong lagi.

" Kami ke kamar dulu umma. Oh ya, Dae-hyung bilang akan pulang malam hari ini. Katanya akan bertemu dengan Park..." ujar Baekhyun sambil menuntun Youngjae ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

" Nee~"

Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun, Youngjae kembali takjub dengan interiornya yang tidak terlalu mewah, namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Hanya ada kasur queen size dengan seprai putih, meja belajar, karpet, dan meja rias.

" Kupikir akan ada kasur dengan kanopi di kamarmu Baek..." ujar Youngjae.

" Hei. Kau pikir aku suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah situ. Kau pakai duluan saja, Youngjae..." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah pintu di pojokan kamarnya.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun dan Youngjae sudah berkutat dengan tugas mereka di atas kasur dengan laptop yang terus menerus mengulang lagu yang sama.

" Huft. Tak kusangka membuat lirik itu sulit..." keluh Baekhyun sembari mencoret-coret semua lirik yang terlintas di benaknya.

" Bagaimana jika kita tentukan dulu tema yang ingin kita angkat?" usul Youngjae. "Misalnya cinta, atau persahabatan?"

" Hmm. Karena lagunya bertempo lambat dan sedikit mellow, bagaimana jika ballad tentang cinta saja?" usul Baekhyun setelah berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya menggunakan pensil di tangan kanannya.

" Boleh juga. Patah hati?"

" Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

" Cinta yang dipendam?"

" Cinta yang dipendam..." ujar Baekhyun setuju. Ia kembali mengulang lagu itu dari awal.

" Hei, Baek. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Youngjae sembari menulis sederet lirik cinta di kertas yang sudah hampir penuh terisi.

" Apa?"

" Uhm. Kenapa rumahmu terkesan seperti rumah mewah biasa? Maksudku, kupikir akan melihat istana Buckingham..." tanya Youngjae heran.

" Aah. Ini bukan rumah utama keluarga Jung. Yang menempati rumah utama sekarang hanya kakek dan nenek serta keluarga jauh Jung. Appa dan umma memutuskan membeli rumah ini karena tidak tahan dengan tradisi yang diterapkan nenek. Ingat kan beberapa hari lalu aku bosan makan masakan Korea? Nenek cuma mau makan masakan Korea buatan rumah dan selalu memakai hanbok. Agak kolot memang, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi..." jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangkat bahunya.

" Ooh..." gumam Youngjae paham. Pantas saja rumah ini sepertinya hanya ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan keluarganya saja.

" _Baekhyun! Ayo makan! Ajak Youngjae!"_

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Baekhyun segera mengecek jam melalui ponselnya yang ditaruh di nakas. " Sudah jam 7. Ayo makan..." ajak Baekhyun.

Youngjae segera turun dari kasur dan merapikan pakaiannya.

" Tenang saja. Malam ini cuma ada umma. Appa sepertinya lembur lagi perusahaan. Dae-hyung mungkin akan ada jika sudah selesai bertemu namja Park itu..." ujar Baekhyun kembali menuntun Youngjae ke arah ruang makan.

" Namja Park?" gumam Youngjae penasaran. Dari nadanya sejak tadi, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai namja Park ini.

" Ya. Park. Park Chanyeol..." ujar Baekhyun menjawab kebingungan Youngjae yang jelas terlihat dari wajahnya.

" Park Chanyeol. Eh?! Maksudmu putra mahkota, Park Chanyeol?"

TBC

Want to continue?

Yes or no

Akhirnya cerita ini Chii publish juga! Bagaimana? Chii mengingkari diri sendiri nih, yang katanya mau publish akhir Desember malah udah keluar aja. Habisnya melihat antusiasme reviewer, Chii jadi semangat mencuri waktu buat nulis *anak baik jangan meniru ya*.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya~

With love,

Chii


	3. Chapter 2

Sejak awal Baekhyun menyapa Youngjae, ia tau bahwa Baekhyun itu sangat berbeda dengannya. Terlahir di keluarga Jung yang sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Tapi sungguh ia tidak tau bahwa mereka juga mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan!

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Baekhyun ternyata mengata-ngatai pangeran mahkota Korea?

* * *

Because of Jung?

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek, and many more!

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

" Youngjae, apa masakannya kurang enak atau tidak sesuai seleramu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya, menyadarkan Youngjae yang sedari tadi mengunyah pelan makan malamnya.

Youngjae yang dipanggil langsung tersadar dari _after-shock_ yang ia alami sejak pengakuan Baekhyun tentang kau-tau-apa. Mendengar ada nada sedih di pertanyaan namja cantik umma Baekhyun itu membuatnya langsung menggeleng penuh semangat.

" Ani! Ini sangat enak eommonim!" jawab Youngjae sembari segera mengambil lauk lain yang tersedia di depannya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum simpul. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya meminum kuah supnya.

Suasana makan malam itu menjadi kembali tenang sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi. " Aku pulang!"

Hanya berjeda satu menit dan nampak Daehyun berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. "Wah, pantas saja sepi..." ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Jaejoong, tepat berhadapan dengan Youngjae.

" Tidak pulang bersama appa-mu, Daehyun-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Namja berusia 20 tahun itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan umma-nya. " Tidak. Appa bilang akan pulang sekitar jam 10 nanti."

Sementara ibu-anak itu berinteraksi, mata Youngjae sesekali menatap namja yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ia berteman akrab, kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh Youngjae sendiri, dengan pangeran.

Merasa ditatap oleh seseorang, Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang baru saja ia taruh di piringnya. Namun belum sempat bertemu pandangan dengan yang memperhatikannya, Youngjae sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya kembali mengambil makanan di piring. Daehyun yang menyadari siapa yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun. Senyum di wajahnya semakin kentara melihat Youngjae yang menghentikan kegiatan makannya karena terkejut. Mata namja manis di depannya itu melirik ke samping, seperti berusaha mencari alasan logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

" A..ani, Daehyun-hyung..." jawab Youngjae, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Ia hanya syok, Dae. Tidak usah dipikirkan..." timpal Baekhyun ringan. Youngjae yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah syok-nya.

" Syok?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti, mewakili Daehyun yang baru saja ingin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

" Ah! Saya hanya kaget eommonim dan Daehyun-hyung terlihat seperti saudara, bukan ibu dan anak..." ujar Youngjae asal. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum bertambah malu karena kakak-adik Jung itu.

" Haha. Kau bisa saja Youngjae-ah..." ujar Jaejoong tersipu malu. Sementara Daehyun yang mendengar ucapan Youngjae hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dan dengan perasaan canggung karena tatapan Daehyun yang penuh menyelidik ke arah Youngjae, makan malam itu berakhir.

* * *

" Akhirnya..." ujar Baekhyun sembari merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Sementara Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan akibat tugas mereka.

Malam semakin larut dan akhirnya kedua namja cantik tersebut bisa bernafas lega. Pasalnya sebagian dari tugas yang diberikan sudah selesai. Hanya perlu mengubah beberapa bagian dan jadilah sebuah lagu ballad nan mellow.

" Baekhyun-ah, temani aku ke bawah. Aku haus..." panggil Youngjae setelah meletakkan kertas-kertas tadi ke atas meja. Namun yang dipanggil ternyata sudah terlelap dengan pulas.

Merasa tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun hanya untuk menemaninya ke dapur, akhirnya Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk turun sendiri. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap tidak akan membangunkan siapapun di rumah ini.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan pasti, Youngjae berhasil menuruni tangga. Rumah mewah itu terlihat gelap, karena sebagian besar lampunya sudah dimatikan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Youngjae menghela nafas lega karena berhasil ke sini tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dengan segera ia mengambil salah satu gelas yang tertata di meja makan. Namun pergerakkan tangannya terhenti karena seseorang.

" Siapa?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat dingin terdengar di telinganya. Itu bukan suara yang ia kenali dari salah satu keluarga Jung yang ditemuinya hari ini. Youngjae berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan jerit ketakutan.

" Yo.. Youngjae..." Dengan suara bergetar, Youngjae mengatakan namanya pada namja itu. Dan berikutnya terjadi adalah lampu ruang makan dinyalakan, membuat mata Youngjae harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan. Begitu matanya tidak sakit, Youngjae akhirnya bertatapan dengan orang yang sudah mengejutkannya itu.

Daehyun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun tidak sabar.

" Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum..." cicit Youngjae. Sungguh, suara Daehyun tadi sangatlah berbeda dengan sekarang. Paling tidak, ia bisa mengenali suara Daehyun yang sekarang.

Daehyun terlihat mengusak rambutnya kasar dan berjalan ke arah Youngjae. Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun ke arahnya jadi semakin gugup. Baru ia sadari namja yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya memakai celana selutut dan tanpa atasan. Pergerakan Daehyun yang tidak berhenti juga membuat Youngjae akhirnya melangkah mundur. Sementara Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae hanya bingung mengapa namja itu beringsut mundur.

Daehyun kembali maju selangkah dan Youngjae kembali mundur selangkah. Begitu seterusnya hingga punggung Youngjae sudah menempel di dinding, membuat Daehyun menampilkan senyum sampingnya.

" Kenapa kau seperti mau kabur?" tanya Daehyun sambil kembali melangkah maju.

" Apa aku menakutimu?" Satu langkah maju.

" Nee, Youngjae-ah?" Satu langkah terakhir dan kini mereka berdua sudah berhadapan. Salah satu tangan Daehyun mengangkat dagu Youngjae yang sedari tadi menunduk agar menatapnya langsung.

" Ani..." jawab Youngjae dengan suara pelan. Jujur saja, jantungnya sudah berdebar sangat keras sekarang. Entah karena apa.

Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam, sampai ibu jari kanan Daehyun tiba-tiba saja mengusap bibir bawah Youngjae dengan lembut. Youngjae hanya menatap Daehyun kaku. Ia bisa apa? Terhimpit di antara dinding dan tubuh Daehyun membuatnya tidak bisa kabur. Lagipula tatapan namja di hadapannya ini seolah menyihir tubuhnya hingga tidak bisa bergerak ke manapun, bahkan kedua tangannya hanya bisa terkulai lemas.

Perlahan, Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya maju ke arah Youngjae. Refleks, Youngjae menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Apakah Daehyun akan menciumnya? Merebut ciuman pertamanya?

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik dan terdengar suara tawa pelan. Youngjae segera membuka matanya dan melihat Daehyun tertawa. Kedua pipinya memanas, merasa malu karena mengira namja itu akan menciumnya. " Yak!" protes Youngjae.

Daehyun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan melangkah mundur. " Wajahmu lucu sekali, Youngjae-ah..." ujarnya sembari berjalan ke arah kulkas. Youngjae hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

" Ini. Ambil dan jangan keluar kamar malam-malam seperti ini, oke?" ujar Daehyun sambil memberikan satu botol besar air dingin ke Youngjae. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Youngjae mengambil botol itu.

" Gomawo..." ucapnya sembari berlari ke arah kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan Daehyun yang mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

" Baekhyun! Youngjae! Ayo sarapan!" Sebuah ketukan dan suara yang memanggil dua namja cantik itu tidak lain berasal dari Jaejoong. Sepuluh detik dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Youngjae yang sudah rapi.

" Pagi, eommonim..." sapa Youngjae.

" Pagi juga Youngjae. Di mana Baek?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

" Baekhyun masih di kamar mandi..." jawab Youngjae.

Jaejoong kemudian mendengus kesal. " Pasti anak itu tidak mau bangun. Ayo kita sarapan duluan, Youngjae..." ajak Jaejoong sembari menarik tangan kanan Youngjae.

Youngjae yang ditarik seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Jaejoong ke arah ruang makan. Setelah sampai di tujuan, akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Youngjae. Di sana sudah ada Daehyun yang sedang memakan sepotong kue dan namja lain yang terlihat lebih tua.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Yoo Youngjae imnida..." ujar Youngjae pada namja yang belum ia kenal itu. Meskipun belum kenal, namun Youngjae tau bahwa itu adalah appa Baekhyun dan Daehyun, Jung Yunho. Ia sering melihat wajah tampan pemilik Jung Corp itu di televisi, majalah, maupun internet.

" Ah. Jadi ini temannya Baekhyun? Jung Yunho imnida..." ujar Yunho pada namja manis di depannya.

Youngjae segera mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. Namun sialnya, ia hanya bisa duduk di depan Daehyun. Tidak mungkin ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho kan?

" Pagi!" Suara ceria Baekhyun memenuhi ruang makan.

" Pagi, Baekhyun..." ujar semua yang ada di ruang makan.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil tempat di antar Youngjae dan Yunho. Kemudian matanya mendelik ke arah Daehyun. " Yah, hyung! Pagi-pagi sudah makan cheesecake!" ujar Baekhyun.

Daehyun menelan potongan terakhir kue keju itu sebelum membalas perkataan dongsaengnya itu. " Memangnya kenapa Baek? Bilang saja kalau kau juga mau!" ujar Daehyun kesal.

" Sudah. Ayo kita sarapan..." ujar Jaejoong berusaha melerai kedua anaknya itu.

* * *

Sarapan pagi berakhir dengan tenang, walau hampir terjadi perdebatan antar kakak-adik Jung. Youngjae memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang, karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di asramanya. Walaupun Baekhyun berusaha membujuknya untuk menginap satu malam lagi, namun akhirnya ia tetap menolak. Tidak baik tinggal di rumah besar ini lama-lama. Apalagi setelah kejadian semalam.

Tapi tetap saja akhirnya Youngjae tidak bisa menghindar dari Daehyun. Dengan berat hati ia menerima permintaan Jaejoong agar Daehyun mengantarnya sampai di asrama. Well, tidak mungkin ia berjalan kaki atau naik bus. Dan memanggil taksi hanya akan menghabiskan uang sakunya bulan ini. Ditambah fakta bahwa Baekhyun belum bisa dan boleh membawa mobil sendiri.

Di sinilah Youngjae, di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jung untuk berpamitan ke Jaejoong. Yunho sudah pergi ke kantor lebih dulu sehabis sarapan tadi.

" Kamsahamnida, eommonim..." ujar Youngjae pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membawa Youngjae dalam pelukannya. " Sering-sering main ke sini ya, Youngjae..." ucap ibu dua anak itu. Lalu Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ayo pergi..." ujar Daehyun yang sedari tadi menunggu di dekat mobil.

Youngjae membungkuk memberi hormat pada Jaejoong lalu segera berlari kecil ke arah mobil. Ia membuka pintu di samping kemudi dan segera masuk.

" Hati-hati pada Dae, Youngjae!" teriak Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Youngjae hanya bisa memberi lambaian tangannya pada Baekhyun karena mobil yang ia tumpangi sudah terlanjur berjalan.

Lima belas menit perjalanan hanya diisi dalam diam oleh Daehyun. Youngjae juga tidak berani membuka pembicaraan. Hanya alunan musik dari CD yang disetel yang menjadi pemecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

" Apa kau tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Kudengar dari Baekhyun kadar kecerewetanmu hanya setingkat di bawah adikku itu..." ujar Daehyun memecah keheningan.

Youngjae yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah luar jendela segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Daehyun. Namun hanya beberapa detik, dan Youngjae langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Pemandangan Daehyun, dengan kemeja biru muda dan bagian lengannya yang dilipat hingga siku, yang menatap fokus sambil menyetir sungguh membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" Youngjae?" panggil Daehyun lagi.

" Aku hanya tidak tau mau bicara apa..." jawab Youngjae jujur. Dan terdengar tawa kecil dari Daehyun, sama persis seperti yang ia dapatkan tadi malam.

" Kau bisa bertanya sesuatu tentangku mungkin, atau Baekhyun." Jeda sesaat. " Atau tentang tadi malam?"

Pipi Youngjae kembali memanas mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Baru saja ia bertekad untuk melupakannya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, Daehyun kembali mengingatkannya.

" Ka.. kalau begitu, kenapa Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka dengan Chanyeol? Ah, maksudku Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?"

" Eh? Chanyeol?" ulang Daehyun. Youngjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Nampak Daehyun berpikir untuk sesaat.

" Keluarga kami memang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Terutama umma dan appa yang dulu bersahabat baik dengan raja dan permaisuri. Aku dan Chanyeol juga teman sepermainan. Kalau Baekhyun seperti itu mungkin karena sejak dulu ia menjadi target kenakalan Chanyeol..." jelas Daehyun.

" Hmm..." gumam Youngjae yang mulai paham. Pantas saja Baekhyun seperti itu, mungkin trauma masa lalu?

" Tapi rasanya Baek semakin membenci Chanyeol karena ia pernah dilamar oleh pangeran itu..." tambah Daehyun lagi.

" Oh.. EH? Dilamar?" ulang Youngjae tidak percaya. Jadi Baekhyun bisa menjadi calon permaisuri selanjutnya?

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. " Bukan dilamar juga. Hanya diajak menjadi pacar. Tapi keluarga kerajaan punya aturan ketat tentang hal seperti itu. Jadi bisa saja itu diartikan melamar. Nah, sudah sampai Youngjae. Kau mau turun sekarang atau aku antar sampai depan kamarmu?"

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai di depan pintu utama asrama. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang. "Sampai di sini saja. Kamsahamnida, Daehyun-hyung..." ucap Youngjae. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

" Youngjae-ah..." panggil Daehyun sebelum Youngjae menutup pintu mobilnya.

" Nde?"

" ...Ani. Sampai jumpa lagi..." ujar Daehyun setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Youngjae hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun memilih mengabaikan percakapan itu. " Sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap Youngjae sebelum menutup pintu mobil Daehyun dan melambaikan tangannya.

Mobil hitam itu pun keluar dari area asrama, dan Youngjae segera berjalan masuk ke dalam asramanya.

* * *

" Jadi bagaimana di rumah Baekhyun kemarin, Youngjae-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Jika mungkin kedua mata bulatnya semakin membulat.

" Ya seperti itu. Aku bertemu dengan umma, appa, dan hyung-nya Baekhyun. Umma-nya cantik sekali, Kyungsoo!" jawab Youngjae bersemangat.

" Jaejoong-eommonim memang sangat cantik. Dan kau juga bertemu Daehyun-hyung?"

" Nee. Sangat mirip dengan Baek..." komentar Youngjae.

" Siapa yang mirip denganku?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya.

" Dae-hyung. Kata Youngjae ia mirip denganmu..." jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

" Well, aku tidak tau apakah harus berterima kasih karena itu pujian atau kenyataan..." ujar Baekhyun. " Oh ya, Dae kemarin malam bercerita kalau kau adalah orang yang menarik Youngjae. Sepertinya ia tertarik padamu..." lanjut Baekhyun santai.

" Mwo?" tanya Youngjae tidak percaya.

" Sungguh?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

" Ya, dia bilang begitu saat makan malam. Kuperingatkan saja Youngjae, Daehyun itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau harus berhati-hati.." ujar Baekhyun.

" Memang Dae-hyung yang dibayangkan Youngjae itu seperti apa, Baek? Kau kan tidak bisa membaca pikiran Youngjae..." bantah Kyungsoo.

" Hmm. Mungkin namja baik-baik? Youngjae kan hanya tau satu sisi dari Daehyun!" tebak Baekhyun.

" Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita bahas tugas yang tadi diberikan?" usul Youngjae berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya dan Daehyun. Berbicara tentang namja itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian memalukan di malam hari itu.

* * *

Youngjae hanyalah namja polos yang mengabaikan peringatan dari Baekhyun karena menganggap itu hanya candaan belaka. Ia sungguh tidak tau kalau itu adalah ucapan serius.

Tepat sore itu ia bertemu Daehyun yang langsung mengajaknya pergi bersama di dekat gedung asramanya. Namun dengan kalimat halus Youngjae berhasil menolah ajakan itu. Dan dua hari kemudian Daehyun kembali muncul di dekat kampusnya. Awalnya ia mengira namja itu akan menjemput Baekhyun. Ternyata ia yang kembali menjadi target Daehyun untuk diajak pergi. Ia kembali menolak dengan kalimat, "Maaf hyung. Tapi besok aku ada ujian."

Dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Youngjae yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Sungguh ia belum siap jika harus berduaan saja dengan Daehyun.

Keesokan harinya Youngjae sudah bersiap untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena biasanya ia akan pulang jam 3 atau 4 sore dan berakhir dengan pertemuannya dengan Daehyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah pulang lebih dulu karena kelas terakhir mereka kosong.

Tapi dugaan Youngjae meleset. Ia kembali bertemu dengan namja Jung itu, dan kini sudah kehabisan alasan jujur untuk menghindarinya. Jika mau menghindar, ia terpaksa harus memberi alasan palsu, alias berbohong. Mengingat nasihat mendiang umma-nya yang selalu mewanti Youngjae untuk tidak berbohong membuat Youngjae akhirnya menerima ajakan Daehyun.

Di sinilah Youngjae, berada di dalam cafe dekat stasiun yang pernah ia sebutkan saat pertama kali bertemu namja yang kini sibuk memakan cheesecake di hadapannya. Youngjae hanya tertawa kecil melihat Daehyun yang seperti anak kecil ketika diberi permen kesukaannya.

" Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum dan tertawa, Yoo Youngjae..." ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Daehyun dengan senyum sampingnya.

" Kalau kubilang aku tertarik padamu, bagaimana Youngjae-ah?"

TBC

Want to continue?

Yes or no

A/N: Chii hadir di malam tahun baru ini! Happy new year, everyone. Semoga di tahun 2016 Chii bisa hadir membawa lebih banyak cerita untuk kalian semua.

Terima kasih banyak juga yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Ga nyangka ada yang suka. Maaf Chii belum bisa balas review kalian. Last, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3

Baru seminggu yang lalu Youngjae dan Daehyun berkenalan secara resmi. Selama ini yang Youngjae tau hanyalah Baekhyun mempunyai seorang hyung bernama Daehyun. Dan sekarang mengapa tiba-tiba saja Daehyun berkata kalau ia tertarik pada Youngjae?

* * *

Because of Jung?

By:

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek, and many more!

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

"Yaak! Berhenti di situ, Dae!"

Seorang namja berbibir tebal bernama Daehyun itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dongsaeng-nya yang kelewat cantik, Baekhyun. Benar-benar namja cantik seperti umma, pikir Daehyun dalam hati.

"Panggil aku hyung, pabbo! Tidak bisa sopan sedikit apa?" gerutu Daehyun kesal. Ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar, namun kembali tertahan oleh teriakan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi? Aish. Berhenti Dae-hyung! Aku mau bertanya sesuatu!" Kaki Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat mengikuti Daehyun.

"Apa?"

Kedua manik Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak biasanya hyung-nya ini memasrahkan diri untuk ditanya. "Apa maumu dengan Youngjae?" Pertanyaan singkat, namun bisa menghasilkan beribu kemungkinan sebagai jawaban.

Satu alis Daehyun terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Kau bilang pada Youngjae kalau kau tertarik padanya, kan? Aku tanya, apa kau hanya bermain-main atau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main, Baek. Seharusnya kau yang paling tau." Daehyun langsung pergi tanpa menjawab kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau Youngjae terlibat. Kau dengar aku? Yak! Jung Daehyun!"

* * *

"Youngjae-ah?" Kyungsoo berusaha menyadarkan teman yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yoo Youngjae?" ulang Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Belum ada respon dan akhirnya kesabaran Kyungsoo habis. Dengan keras ia menggebrak meja yang mereka tempati bersama. "Youngjae!"

Youngjae langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode Satansoo. "N..nde?" ucapnya takut-takut. Kyungsoo memang anak yang pendiam dan baik hati. Tapi kalau sudah marah, Baekhyun akan menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai Satansoo. Dan sejujurnya diam-diam Youngjae setuju dengan panggilan yang satu itu.

"Kenapa melamun terus? Masih memikirkan ucapan Dae-hyung?" tebak Kyungsoo, kembali ke normal mode-nya.

Yang Youngjae lakukan hanya diam. Kyungsoo langsung tau kalau ia membidik tepat pada sasaran.

"Dengar, lebih baik kau juga pikirkan baik-baik perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu. Dan kumohon jangan melamun lagi, Youngjae!" Kyungsoo segera menyadarkan kembali Youngjae yang sudah akan melamun kembali.

Youngjae hanya menampilkan cengirannya, membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega karena paling tidak Youngjae sudah kembali ceria.

* * *

Hanya sehari berselang setelah percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan kini Youngjae harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan. Hari sudah malam ketika Youngjae akan pulang ke asrama. Ia terlalu asyik berlatih piano di ruang latihan, hal yang tentu akan dimanfaatkan Youngjae karena ia tidak mungkin membeli piano sendiri. Dan yang terlihat saat ia keluar gedung kampus pertama kali adalah Daehyun dengan pakaian santai dan berlapis jaket.

"Daehyun-hyung..." sapa Youngjae begitu sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

Daehyun menampilkan senyum tipisnya, kemudian menarik Youngjae untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju arah asrama. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan melihatmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Youngjae hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Jika ia menjawab tidak, Daehyun pasti akan bertanya alasan. Kalau dijawab iya, bukankah itu seperti memberi lampu hijau pada namja Jung itu? Ditambah Youngjae masih bingung dengan peringatan Baekhyun mengenai hyung-nya ini. Kenapa Youngjae harus berhati-hati padanya?

"Aku mengartikan diam sebagai iya, Youngjae-ah..." ucap Daehyun menyadarkan Youngjae yang terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa hyung tau aku masih ada di kampus?" Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Selain kata-kata Baekhyun, Youngjae juga penasaran pada namja yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Baru ia sadari bahwa Daehyun seperti bisa menebak kapan ia pulang kuliah dan dimana ia berada.

"Menurutmu?" Daehyun bukannya menjawab, namun kembali melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

"Dari Baekhyun?" tebak Youngjae. Tapi korelasinya sedikit aneh jika Baekhyun yang memberi tau Daehyun. Bukankah Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang untuk berhati-hati? Jadi mengapa Baekhyun yang memberi tau mengenai Youngjae pada Daehyun?

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk mengetahui sesuatu. Baek tidak akan memberi tau hal-hal seperti ini padaku..." koreksi Daehyun, menyadarkan Youngjae yang larut dalam berbagai spekulasi. "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Youngjae menoleh ke samping dan melihat gerbang asramanya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, hyung..." pamit Youngjae. Youngjae sudah akan pergi sebelum Daehyun menghentikannya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam lagi, Youngjae. Berbahaya..." ucap Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya walau sedikit bingung. "Hati-hati di jalan, hyung..." pamit Youngjae lagi sebelum masuk ke asrama.

Daehyun hanya berdiri di tempatnya sampai melihat Youngjae masuk ke gedung asrama. Namja 20 tahun lalu melihat sekeliling asrama dan memastikan tidak ada orang. Tangan kanannya mengambil _handphone_ yang ia taruh di jaketnya, lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Paman Kim?"

" _..._ "

"Tolong.. awasi Yoo Youngjae."

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya Youngjae sudah melanggar janjinya pada Daehyun. Lagi-lagi Youngjae lupa akan waktu ketika sudah latihan di ruang piano. Ia ingat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengajaknya pulang bersama sore tadi. Tapi Youngjae baru saja berlatih selama 30 menit. Rasanya agak sayang jika ia harus pulang secepat itu.

Ketika Youngjae keluar dari gedung kampusnya, ia berharap cemas jikalau ada Daehyun yang menunggunya seperti kemarin. Tentu saja ia akan ketahuan jika mengingkari janji jika bertemu namja Jung itu. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga akan segera pulang dari kampus. Dalam hati Youngjae bernafas lega.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama mahasiswa yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Jam segini biasanya hampir semua penghuni asrama sudah masuk asrama. Jadi wajar jika jalan menuju asrama sudah sepi. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya lambat-lambat, sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Namun kakinya terhenti sejenak dan Youngjae menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun, walau tadi ia sempat merasa hawa yang aneh dari belakang. Merasa itu hanya ilusi, Youngjae kembali berjalan.

Lima langkah.

Sepuluh langkah.

"Yaaa! Berhenti mengikutiku, Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Seorang namja bernama Daehyun itu sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, mengenakan topi hitam dan jaket abu-abu gelap. Hoodie jaketnya dipasang menutupi kepala dan Jung Daehyun terlihat seperti pelaku kejahatan yang sedang mengincar calon korbannya, dalam kasus ini mungkin adalah Yoo Youngjae.

"Bahkan sekarang sudah menghilangkan –hyung di belakang namaku. Kemana Yoo Youngjae yang selama ini kupikir manis, menepati janji, dan selalu hormat?" Daehyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Youngjae.

"Kenapa hyung mengikutiku seperti penjahat?" Youngjae memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Karena kau mengingkari janjimu, Youngjae. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pulang malam-malam? Kau beruntung yang mengikutimu adalah aku." Daehyun segera menggenggam tangan kanan Youngjae dan membawanya berjalan kembali menuju asrama. "Kalau aku adalah penjahat bagaimana? Tidak ada orang yang lewat dan kau akan meminta tolong pada siapa?"

Genggaman tangan Daehyun membuat Youngjae sedikit salah tingkah. Beruntung ia masih bisa berbicara lancar tanpa gugup. "Aku bisa berlari..." jawab Youngjae yakin dan mantap. Bagaimanapun ia juga seorang namja. Sedikit melawan orang jahat atau berlari ia juga bisa.

"Dan katakan padaku rekor lari 100 meter milikmu?"

Hening.

"Youngjae, aku bertanya padamu..." ujar Daehyun ketika tidak mendapat respon dari namja manis di belakangnya itu.

"Ja..jangan tertawa. Delapan koma sembilan detik..." jawab Youngjae.

Kembali hening.

Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Daehyun. "Apa kau benar-benar namja? Itu bisa jadi rekor seorang yeoja. Dan kau berkata akan berlari?"

Youngjae memanyunkan bibirnya. "Maaf kalau aku bukan anak olahraga. Hyung juga tau kalau aku jurusan seni..." ujar Youngjae sedikit kesal. Tidak semua namja pandai olahraga kan? Dan sejujurnya Youngjae benci atletik.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Tapi jangan lagi pulang malam-malam sendirian, Youngjae. Paling tidak pulanglah dengan seorang temanmu." Nada suara Daehyun terdengar sangat tegas dan Youngjae jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah, Youngjae. Dan kuharap ini tidak terulang lagi." Genggaman di tangan Youngjae pun terlepas.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung." Salam singkat dari Youngjae dan ia pun segera masuk ke dalam asrama.

Daehyun kembali memastikan Youngjae masuk ke dalam gedung asrama dengan selamat sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Paman Kim? Apa ada yang mencurigakan?"

* * *

Hari Minggu kembali menyapa. Sekarang sudah jam 2 kurang 10 menit siang dan sebentar lagi Youngjae akan menemui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kafe dekat stasiun. Youngjae sudah duduk di meja paling ujung yang selalu menjadi tempat yang akan mereka pilih jika ke kafe ini. Ia memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal berhubung semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah ia bereskan.

Lima menit Youngjae menunggu dan ia melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kafe dan disambut oleh pelayan. Kyungsoo langsung melihat ke arah Youngjae dan menuju ke arahnya. Namja bermata bulat keluarga Do itu duduk di sofa depan Youngjae, menaruh tasnya, dan mengambil buku menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan yang menyambutnya saat masuk tadi.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari membuka buku menu, mencari-cari minuman favoritnya.

"Belum. Aku baru datang sepuluh menit yang lalu..." jawab Youngjae, ikut memperhatikan buku menu yang dibuka Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun sepertinya akan telat lagi..." komentar Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa kali ini tidak..." sanggah Youngjae melihat seorang namja kembali memasuki kafe itu. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa aku telat?" tanya namja Jung itu sambil mendudukan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Baek..." jawab Youngjae. Ia mengangkat tangannya memanggil salah satu pelayan yang berjaga tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sudah siap untuk memesan?" tanya pelayan dengan name-tag Jungkook itu.

"1 cheesecake dan 1 milktea. Kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan fruitcake dan 1 es kopi..." ujar Youngjae.

"Fruitcake dan lemon tea..." ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke pelayan tadi.

"Baiklah. 1 cheesecake, dua fruitcake, 1 milktea, es kopi, dan lemon tea. Mohon ditunggu..." ulang pelayan itu.

"Nah, katakan padaku apa Dae-hyung menganggumu, Youngjae?" Baekhyun langsung menginterogasi Youngjae, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Daehyun-hyung? Ia hanya mengantarku dua kali dalam minggu ini. Itupun karena aku pulang malam hari..." jawab Youngjae jujur.

"Memangnya ada apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun.

Yang ditanya hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kalau memang merasa terganggu pada sikapnya, tolak saja dia..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu, justru..." kata-kata Youngjae terputus di tengah. Justru apa? Terakhir kali ia memang terganggu, tapi selain itu ia merasa nyaman dengan perhatian Daehyun?

"Justru?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak sabaran akan kelanjutan kata-kata Youngjae.

"Justru aku merasa..."

"Maaf menganggu. Silahkan pesanannya..." ujar seorang pelayan dengan senyumnya kembali memotong kata-kata Youngjae. Dengan cekatan ia menaruh semua pesanan yang ia bawa. "Silahkan dinikmati..." ucapnya seraya berjalan pergi.

"Menganggu sekali..." ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah Baek. Dia kan tidak tau kalau kita sedang mengobrol..." ujar Youngjae. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju dan mulai memakan cheesecake-nya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Sejak dulu aku penasaran mengapa Daehyun-hyung selalu tau kapan aku pulang? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bahkan tau kalau aku pulang malam saat latihan piano waktu itu..." cerita Youngjae. Mungkin saja Baekhyun mengetahui rahasia Daehyun tentang bagaimana namja itu bisa tau jadwal pulangnya.

"Dia punya cara sendiri yang bahkan aku tidak tau. Mungkin saja ia menaruh alat pemancar atau semacam GPS di tubuhmu?"

"Mwo?"

"Seriuslah Baek..." ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyeruput ice lemon tea-nya. "Aku serius. Kau tau? Tunggu, kau pasti tidak tau. Daehyun-hyung itu..."

"Itu...?" ulang Youngjae penasaran ketika Baekhyun berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Daehyun-hyung itu berbahaya. Lebih baik kau menolaknya agar hidupmu aman dan tentram..." lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Youngjae hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti candaan.

"Baek, aku serius!" Youngjae langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan kue agar tidak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam pada sahabat ber-eye liner di depannya itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo segera dihabiskan kuenya..." lerai Kyungsoo yang akhirnya jengah melihat percakapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baek?" Kyungsoo mengaduk gelas kedua berisi milktea di hadapannya. Kyungsoo pun menatap Baekhyun yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Youngjae sudah pulang 10 menit yang lalu.

"Apa ia juga akan menjauhiku seperti yang lain?" gumam Baekhyun. Kedua matanya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku yakin Youngjae bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika dia menjauh?"

"Tapi aku sudah menyayangi Youngjae seperti dirimu. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan sahabat karena appa dan Dae-hyung..." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Masih ada aku. Dan aku yakin Youngjae tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Di saat seperti ini Daehyun-hyung pun sudah mulai menjaga jarak dengan Youngjae. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..." ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan sahabat baiknya ini.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja Do di hadapannya. "Aku pun berharap begitu. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Youngjae."

* * *

Youngjae berjalan menuju asramanya sehabis bertemu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kafe. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu karena malam ini akan ada acara tahunan di asrama.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan jalan ke asrama cukup sepi. Tentu saja banyak penghuni asrama yang memilih untuk menyamankan diri di kamar.

Seratus meter dari gerbang asrama dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam menepi di depan Youngjae. Tak lama seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam keluar.

Merasakan firasat buruk, Youngjae segera melewati mobil itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang, bukan laki-laki yang ia lihat tadi.

"Maaf. Tolong lepaskan!" Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi Youngjae. Sebenarnya siapa dua, tidak, tiga laki-laki yang tiba-tiba mengerubunginya ini?

"Jangan membantah dan ikut kami, Yoo Youngjae. Masukkan ia ke mobil!"

Youngjae yang panik segera mencoba kabur. Namun usahanya gagal ketika salah satu dari mereka menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan Youngjae sadar ia baru saja dibius. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, ia ingat tubuhnya dipaksa masuk ke mobil dan seseorang tertawa puas.

"Ternyata mudah sekali menemukan kelemahan Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

TBC

Want to continue?

Yes or no

A/N:

Chii datang membawa chapter 3. Maaf kalau merasa ceritanya semakin tidak jelas dan aneh. Jujur Chii merasa gaya menulis Chii terus berubah-ubah.

Banyak yang bertanya kenapa harus berhati-hati dengan Daehyun. Tenang kok, Dae bukan playboy atau badboy gitu. Tapi ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Jung. Dan buat yang nunggu Chanbaek, mohon untuk bersabar ya! Karena Chanyeol belum muncul-muncul, mungkin di chapter depan.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav, dan follow ff ini.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 4

Teka-teki yang belum terselesaikan, perasaan yang belum terjawab. Kepingan misteri akan seorang Jung Daehyun perlahan mulai terkumpul...

* * *

Because of Jung?

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek, and many more!

Cast: BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

"Kenapa, Daehyun? Tidak biasanya kau kehilangan fokusmu." Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatap serius sahabatnya yang kini sedang memandang kosong gelas di tangannya.

"Entahlah, Chanyeol. Aku sudah salah langkah?" ujar Daehyun pada sahabat baik sekaligus putra mahkota Korea Selatan itu.

"Wow. Seorang Jung salah langkah?" Sebuah kekehan meluncur dari Chanyeol.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh. Diamlah Park..." dengus Daehyun sambil menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya yang terasa bergetar.

 _Paman Kim calling..._

Dengan segera ia menjawab panggilan itu sebelum mendiamkan Chanyeol dengan _death glare_. "Ya?" Jeda beberapa saat. "Tunggu, kau bilang apa? Aku segera ke sana..." teriak Daehyun begitu mendengar laporan dari anak buah ayahnya itu. Daehyun segera berdiri dan mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi.

"Berita buruk kurasa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Daehyun sibuk sendiri mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Sangat buruk. Maaf aku membatalkan janjiku untuk seminggu ke depan, Chanyeol. Aku harus menyelamatkan putriku dari penyihir jahat..." ujar Daehyun begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang santai putra mahkota.

"Well, berharap ia baik-baik saja..." balas Chanyeol memaklumi.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir Daehyun yang sudah akan keluar. "Aku harap begitu." Dan pintu itu tertutup.

* * *

"Ini salahku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak karena tak berhenti menangis. Sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung namja itu.

"Berhenti menangis, Baek. Yang salah adalah para penjahat itu, bukan dirimu..." ujar Jaejoong yang datang membawa 3 gelas teh hangat di tangannya.

"Benar. Dan Daehyun-hyung sudah mulai mengejar penjahat itu kan? Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Youngjae baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mengambil satu gelas teh yang diletakkan umma Baekhyun itu dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Minum dan istirahatlah. Ini sudah tengah malam dan kalian belum istirahat sejak tadi sore. Aku akan membangunkan kalian jika ada kabar." Jaejoong segera memotong kata-kata Baekhyun sebelum anaknya itu kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menangis.

"Aku mau tidur di sini saja..." ujar Baekhyun pelan, lalu menyesap teh dari gelas di tangannya.

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Umma ambilkan selimut untuk kalian. Kau juga akan di sini kan Kyungsoo?" tebak Jaejoong. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sedih dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita berdoa agar Youngjae baik-baik saja, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan setetes air mata kembali meluncur di pipinya.

* * *

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan kedua matanya sangat berat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu yang agak redup. Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali dirinya yang terikat di kursi. Sekelabat ingatan terakhir mengenai penculikan dirinya kembali berputar di kepala Youngjae. Ia kini ingat bahwa ia sedang diculik oleh 3 orang asing.

Youngjae melihat langit yang sudah gelap dari salah satu jendela di sebelah kanannya. Hari sudah malam. Jadi mungkin belum 24 jam ia diculik, kecuali ia diberi dosis obat bius yang sangat tinggi hingga tidur lebih dari sehari semalam.

Suara berisik dari beberapa orang membuat Youngjae siaga. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang akan terbuka dan Youngjae kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura belum sadar. Siapatau dengan begitu ia bisa mencari tau tentang penculiknya ini.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik dan pintu itu benar-benar terbuka. Tiga orang namja pun masuk. Seorang di antaranya bertubuh lebih pendek dan mengenakan jas mahal, dibandingkan dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalian yakin dia orangnya? Kenapa terlihat seperti namja biasa?" ujar namja tadi.

Kedua namja di belakangnya memandang satu sama lain. Salah satunya berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bosnya. "Memang benar ia orangnya, tuan. Dan menurut informasi, dia memang hanya namja yatim piatu biasa yang kebetulan berteman dengan putra kedua keluarga Jung..." jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Jung Baekhyun? Well, tidak kusangka ia berteman dengan namja biasa. Dan terlebih lagi Jung Daehyun terlihat pernah berjalan bersamanya. Bukankah berarti ia berharga sekali? Ia bisa bernilai dua, tidak, mungkin lima kali lipat dari yang kubayangkan." Sebuah senyum licik tersemat di namja itu. "Kenapa ia belum bangun juga?"

"Mu..mungkin kami memberinya dosis terlalu banyak." Nada gugup terdengar ketika menjawab pertanyaan bosnya itu.

"Well, kita akan kirimkan video ke Jung Daehyun besok pagi. Pastikan pemuda itu tidak kabur ketika bangun." Namja yang menjadi atasan dua namja lainnya itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik, bos!" Kedua namja lainnya juga keluar dan pintu kembali tertutup dan dikunci.

Youngjae membuka matanya. Kedua jantungnya bergedup sangat keras. Kedua pikirannya kosong mendengar percakapan tiga namja asing yang masuk tadi. Kenapa mereka semua terus mengucapkan nama Jung. Apakah ini hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan Daehyun?

Dalam hati Youngjae hanya bisa berdoa agar ada yang segera menyelamatkannya.

* * *

"Bodoh! Kau tau apa yang terjadi jika kau ceroboh begini, Daehyun?!" Suara gebrakan meja terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya memandang Jung Yunho yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Aku tau ini salahku..." ucapnya berani.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa lagi? Dan sekarang mereka menyandera Youngjae! Grup _Black Hawk_ bukan mafia biasa! Kau sudah tau bahwa mereka kembali aktif di Korea dan kita sedang mengejarnya! Kenapa malah melibatkan Youngjae? Kalau bukan karena tindakan bodohmu, minggu ini seharusnya kita sudah menjebloskan mereka ke penjara!"

Yunho sudah habis kesabaran melihat anak sulungnya yang tak kunjung bereaksi. Bukan Yunho ingin Daehyun meminta maaf padanya, maaf sebaiknya diberikan pada Youngjae, tapi paling tidak bisakah Daehyun merasa bersalah? Ini sudah tengah malam dan informasi yang berhasil didapat hanya tentang siapa yang menjadi pelakunya. Tidak ada informasi di mana Youngjae berada dan apa yang akan diincar _Black Hawk_ sebagai tembusan.

"Appa pulanglah duluan ke rumah. Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk mencari informasi..." ucap Daehyun tanpa emosi. Tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas laptop di depannya.

"Aku akan kembali pagi nanti. Kabari aku jika ada perkembangan." Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Daehyun di ruangan itu sendiri.

Daehyun mendengus. Ia melihat ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ini adalah salah satu ruang markas rahasia di _basement_ gedung Jung Corp. Yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu. Terdapat beberapa monitor tertempel di dinding dan komputer serta teknologi canggih lainnya untuk melacak lokasi ataupun sekedar menyadap telepon.

Telepon!

Daehyun merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia bisa melacak keberadaan Youngjae melalui ponsel. Ia segera membuka aplikasi untuk melacak ponsel Youngjae. Daehyun hanya berharap paling tidak ponsel namja manis itu merekam koordinat terakhir dengan tepat sebelum ditemukan para penculiknya dan dimatikan, atau dirusak bahkan.

Daehyun merutuk kesal ketika tanda lokasi terakhir menunjukkan peta di area kampus Youngjae dan Baekhyun. Pasti ponsel Youngjae langsung ditemukan dan dimatikan sebelum mereka pergi jauh.

"Daehyun-hyung? Kudengar _Black Hawk_ kembali berulah?" Seorang namja dengan tinggi melebihi 180 cm masuk ketika Daehyun baru saja akan membanting sesuatu karena frustasi.

"Junhong? Syukurlah kau datang. Aku sudah akan membanting laptop ini jika kau tidak datang..." ujar Daehyun pada namja yang datang itu.

Junhong atau kerap dipanggil Zelo itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Panggil aku Zelo, hyung! Dan kenapa kau begitu frustasi?" tanya Zelo sambil menutup pintu dan duduk di salah satu kursi dengan komputer di depannya.

"Well, satu cara untuk mengetahui lokasi Youngjae tidak berhasil dan aku butuh solusi."

Zelo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti sambil menyalakan komputer di hadapannya. "Apa aku perlu melacak sesuatu sekarang juga?"

Daehyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Untuk itulah kau dipanggil. Dimana Yongguk-hyung?"

"Yongguk-hyung akan kemari besok pagi..." jawab Zelo. Tangannya sibuk mengetik sementara menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Periksa markas-markas mereka, Zelo. Aku akan mencoba meng-hack website mereka."

Zelo bersiul. "Mafia pun punya website? Bodoh sekali mereka."

Decakan keluar dari mulut Daehyun. "Tentu saja punya. Hanya saja penuh dengan malware dan semacamnya. Seperti berjalan di atas tanah penuh ranjau."

"Yak! Daehyun-hyung pabbo!" Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras diiringi teriakan kesal dari seorang namja.

"Taehyung?" Daehyung tidak percaya melihat adik sepupunya itu datang ke sini.

Taehyung segera menutup pintu dengan kasar. "Menurutmu siapa lagi? Yunho-ahjussi menelpon dan menganggu tidurku gara-gara kebodohanmu! Kau ini tidak tau apa kalau besok aku sekolah?"

Zelo dan Daehyun hanya diam mendengarkan Taehyung berceloteh panjang lebar. "Kalau besok sekolah bukankah sebaiknya kau tolak? Kau ini bagaimana sih, Tae?" komentar Daehyun pada sepupunya yang wajahnya sudah seperti saudara kembar Baekhyun itu.

"Tidak-tidak. Yunho-ahjussi berjanji akan memberiku trip ke Afrika jika membantumu. Ah, tunggu aku!" ujar Taehyung dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan akan bertemu dengan kucing-kucing besar di padang safana Afrika yang sangat disukainya itu. "Nah, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Zelo angkat suara. "Bantu aku memantau markas mereka, hyung!" Dan Taehyung segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Zelo.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat sahabat serta sepupunya yang rela datang membantu walau jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

 _Tunggu aku, Youngjae..._

* * *

Youngjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat kepalanya terasa basah. Sepertinya tanpa sadar ia kembali tertidur setelah pusing mendera kepalanya tadi malam.

"Bangun, bocah!"

Suara teriakan itu mengumpulkan semua nyawa Youngjae. Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tiga namja berbaju preman berdiri mengelilinginya. Sebuah kamera dengan tripod terpasang sekitar dua meter di depan Youngjae duduk. Bulu kuduk Youngjae meremang ketika melihat beberapa dari mereka membawa senjata api.

"Sudah tersambung?" ujar seorang namja berumur sekitar 40 tahun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tempat Youngjae ditahan. Namja itu berpakaian formal, dengan jas merah dan kemeja hitam, serta kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"Sudah, Tuan!" ujar seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kanan Youngjae. Ia menghadap komputer dengan berbagai alat serta kabel yang terhubung ke kamera tadi.

"Well, mungkin kau bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Yoo Youngjae-ssi. Mungkin kita butuh perkenalan?" ujar namja yang Youngjae tau adalah bos dari semua namja di ruangan ini. "Kami adalah _Black Hawk_ , organisasi yang bergerak di bidang persenjataan dan penjualan narkoba. Aku adalah Andy Lee, pemimpin organisasi ini. Sayang sekali kau berteman dengan anak-anak keluarga Jung yang menjadi musuh kami. Jadi maaf saja jika kau terluka, manis."

Youngjae membulatkan matanya. Apakah ia akan menjadi umpan untuk memancing Baekhyun ataupun Daehyun-hyung? Youngjae baru saja akan bertanya sesuatu ketika menyadari mulutnya sudah dilapisi lakban.

"Sayang sekali, manis. Hubungkan sekarang!" perintah Andy pada anak buahnya yang duduk di depan komputer. "Kita lihat seberapa sayang Jung Daehyun itu padamu!"

* * *

Daehyun menatap keras layar komputer yang sedang menanyangkan video itu. Youngjae sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan mulut dilakban dan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat ke kursi. Wajah manis Youngjae tidak terluka, namun jelas memancarkan rasa takut karena sebuah pistol mengarah ke kepalanya.

" _Batas waktunya sejam dari sekarang. Jika setuju, aku akan memberi tau lokasi pertukarannya. Oh tenang saja, aku takkan menyakiti si manis kesayanganmu ini. Kau tau ke mana harus mengirim jawabanmu."_

Dan video itu mati.

"Hyung..." panggil Zelo takut-takut. Sementara Taehyung hanya diam melihat kakak sepupunya itu.

"Siapkan uangnya! Dan bersiap untuk ke lokasi malam ini!" perintah Daehyun pada anak buahnya yang lain.

"Zelo, kirimkan jawabannya sekarang. Taehyung, kau dapat lokasinya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Sudah. Mereka tetap berada di Seoul. Gedung bekas penyimpanan barang yang dicurigai sebagai salah satu markas mereka..." jawab Taehyung sambil kembali fokus ke komputernya.

"Hyung! Mereka menulis alamat gedung itu sebagai tempat pertukaran! Malam ini jam 12:00." ujar Zelo melihat balasan dari pesan yang ia kirim.

Daehyun beranjak dan melihat komputer Zelo. "Sepertinya mereka berniat kabur ke luar negeri setelah ini. Terlebih uang yang mereka minta adalah dollar. Segera cari semua penerbangan dini hari ke luar negeri!" perintah Daehyun kembali.

Hening kembali tercipta. Hanya suara ketikan di keyboard dan mouse yang terdengar. Daehyun duduk kembali di kursinya dan melihat kedua dongsaeng-nya itu. "Zelo, Taehyung. Pulanglah. Tidak ada yang bisa kalian kerjakan sampai tengah malam nanti..." ujar Daehyun. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah Daehyun.

"Tapi..." ujar Zelo berusaha menolak.

"Pulanglah. Kalian tidak tidur semalaman. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi Jongup akan datang..." bantah Daehyun.

Taehyung dan Zelo saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Dae-hyung! Aku akan kembali sore nanti!" ujar Taehyung sebelum keluar.

"Aku akan kembali nanti malam. Tidur dan makanlah sebentar, hyung!" ucap Zelo sebelum keluar mengikuti Taehyung.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada perkataan Zelo. Tangannya pun bekerja di atas keyboard dan layar komputer di hadapannya kembali memutar video rekaman tadi.

* * *

"Bangun, manis!"

Teriakan itu membangunkan Youngjae yang tanpa sadar tertidur. Sungguh tenaganya sudah habis. Walau ia tidak disakiti, tapi para penculiknya tidak memberikan ia makan. Dan ia hanya minum saat siang hari dan mulutnya kembali ditutupi lakban.

"Ayo jalan!" Teriakan kembali terdengar dan akhirnya semua nyawa Youngjae terkumpul. Baru ia sadari tangan dan kakinya tidak lagi terikat di kursi. Lakban di mulutnya juga sudah dibuka, namun kerongkongannya terlalu kering untuk bicara sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Youngjae mengikuti seorang pria yang sedari tadi meneriakinya. Di kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat pria lain yang mengawalnya agar tidak kabur. Di belakangnya juga ada seorang lagi.

Youngjae berhenti ketika orang di depannya berhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Andy Lee, pemimpin mafia yang memperkenalkan diri kemarin, berdiri di depannya. Tak jauh dari sana ada Daehyun yang berdiri dengan dua orang namja yang tidak ia kenali. Raut khawatir terpancar jelas di wajah namja Jung itu.

"Youngjae..."

Hanya panggilan akan namanya, namun Youngjae merasakan air matanya mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. Daehyun datang menyelamatkannya. Perasaan lega terasa sangat nyata.

"Nah, sesuai kataku. Ia tidak kusakiti. Sekarang serahkan uangnya, Jung!"

"Serahkan Youngjae dulu."

Andy Lee menggeleng. "Tidak ada uang, tidak akan kulepaskan si manis ini."

"Bersama?" tawar Daehyun.

"Baiklah."

Youngjae berjalan maju setelah didorong pelan oleh orang di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Youngjae berjalan maju ke arah Daehyun berada. Sementara Daehyun sendiri juga berjalan maju sambil membawa sebuah koper hitam.

Namun dari sudut matanya tiba-tiba Daehyun melihat seseorang mengarahkan senapan ke arah Youngjae. Daehyun segera berlari ke arah Youngjae yang sudah di depan mata dan memeluknya.

 _Dor!_

Dan detik berikutnya yang Daehyun rasakan adalah rasa sakit di pipi kirinya. Dengan segera ia mengambil pistol di balik jasnya dan mengarahkannya pada snipper yang menembaknya tadi. Di belakangnya Hoseok dan Yongguk sudah mengarahkan senjata mereka ke Andy Lee.

Baku tembak pun terjadi.

Daehyun merutuk kesal. Bagaimanapun juga Youngjae masih di dalam pelukannya, bergetar ketakutan karena suara tembakan yang terus menerus. Daehyun segera bersembunyi di balik alat-alat bekas di gedung itu yang cukup besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya dan Youngjae. Satu-satunya pintu keluar dari gedung ini adalah pintu depan yang ia pakai tadi. Tapi jaraknya cukup jauh, sekitar 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tenanglah Youngjae..." bisik Daehyun pada Youngjae.

"Dae, pergilah duluan!" teriak Yongguk.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk, walau ia tidak yakin Yongguk akan melihatnya. Prioritas pertamanya adalah Youngjae sekarang. Dengan cepat Daehyun menarik Youngjae dengan tangan kiri dan pistol di tangan kanannya. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan koper hitam berisi uang 20 juta dollar yang ia bawa sebagai ganti Youngjae.

Gedung tua ini sudah menjelma menjadi lapangan tembak. Puluhan anggota mafia _Black Hawk_ memenuhi sudut-sudut gedung dan sesekali menembakkan peluru ke anak buah Daehyun yang tadinya menunggu di luar gedung.

Dua puluh meter dan akhirnya Daehyun bernafas lega bisa keluar dengan selamat. Setidaknya sudah ada Paman Kim yang menunggu dan akan mengantarkan Youngjae ke tempat yang aman. Sebuah mobil ranger hitam pun berhenti di depan Daehyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Youngjae, dengarkan aku..." ucap Daehyun pada Youngjae yang masih digenggam erat tangannya. "Ikutlah Paman Kim dan segera pergi dari sini, oke?"

Daehyun sudah akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Youngjae dan berlari ke dalam sebelum jasnya ditarik oleh namja Yoo itu. "Da..Dae-hyung bagaimana?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada ketakutan dan cemas menjadi satu.

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam dan setelah itu menyusulmu..." jelas Daehyun cepat.

"Tuan Daehyun. Cepatlah!" Salah satu pintu mobil hitam di depannya sudah terbuka. Paman Kim tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, karena keadaan sekarang sangatlah tidak aman.

"Dengarkan aku, Youngjae. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan saat kembali, aku harap kau memberiku jawaban atas perasaanku..." lanjut Daehyun, lalu ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi namja manis itu. Daehyun segera melepas Youngjae dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Memastikan mobil yang kendarai Paman Kim pergi dengan selamat, Daehyun segera kembali ke dalam gedung untuk membantu teman-temannya.

Sementara Youngjae hanya bisa terus melihat ke belakang, ke arah gedung tempat Daehyun berada. Mobil yang ia tumpangi terus melaju meninggalkan tempat itu, bahkan saat tiba-tiba gedung itu meledak dan Youngjae memohon pada Paman Kim untuk kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Want to continue?

Yes or no

AN: Fiuh~ Chapter paling susah ditulis nih. Chii bingung gimana cara menyelamatkan Youngjae. Akhirnya pinjam adegan di MV One Shot. Sempat kepikiran buat adegan jatuh dari tebing...

Untuk siapa yang jadi antagonis di sini Chii bikin OC aja ya. Ga tega menistai member grup lain. Tapi mungkin ada yang mau request buat pemeran antagonis?

Special thanks to: Jung Rae Gun|munakyumin137|neli amelia|missraze21|adios wipe|sooya|JonginDO|indriana217|jiraniatriana|wujimommy|TaeHyun yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 5

Kau mengerjarku, seperti aku adalah cheesecake yang sangat kau sukai itu. Kau selalu menemukanku, apa mungkin kau seorang esper? Kau menyelamatkanku, tapi kau tidak menunggangi kuda putih layaknya pangeran. Kau adalah Jung Daehyun, namja yang kini mengisi kekosongan di ruang hatiku. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, jadi kau akan kembali dengan selamat kan?

* * *

Because of Jung?

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek, and many more!

Cast: BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

Youngjae duduk diam di kasur rumah sakit. Kedua netranya menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang menyiarkan berita sebuah ledakan yang terjadi sekitar sejam yang lalu. Mulutnya terasa kelu, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menungguinya.

"Youngjae. Kau harus makan ya?" bujuk Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu. Hatinya teriris sakit melihat Youngjae yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak dan bicara padanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh menyerah. "Lihat, aku sudah mengupaskan apel untukmu. Atau kau ingin makan masakan Kyungsoo? Aku akan menelponnya agar ia memasak sebelum ke sini nanti..." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Usaha dan kegigihan Baekhyun nampaknya berhasil karena Youngjae akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Daehyun-hyung?" tanya Youngjae dengan suara pelan, namun cukup untuk ditangkap telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan meletakkan piring berisi potongan apel itu ke meja di sebelah kasur Youngjae. "Dengar. Daehyun-hyung tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padanya. Kau juga percaya kan?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang kita berdoa saja, oke? Setelah itu makan apelmu dan kita tidur..." usul Baekhyun sambil kembali menyodorkan satu potongan apel ke arah Youngjae.

* * *

 _Ledakan dan api menyebar dengan cepat. Youngjae bisa melihat orang-orang yang sudah tergeletak dan tidak bernyawa. Ia berlari, berusaha melewati benda-benda yang sudah terbakar. Dan Youngjae melihatnya, Daehyun, di ujung ruangan ini. Namja Jung itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Youngjae baru akan berlari ke arah Daehyun sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ditarik menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Daehyun yang terkepung oleh kobaran api._

" _Tidak!"_

"..Jae?"

" _Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"_

"Youngjae?"

" _Kembali!"_

"Youngjae!"

Kedua mata Youngjae terbuka lebar, dengan air mata mengalir dari keduanya. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup korden. Langit-langit berwarna putih memenuhi pandangan Youngjae dan bau obat-obatan yang menguar membuatnya sadar ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Youngjae?"

Panggilan itu membuat Youngjae menoleh ke arah suara. Daehyun, berdiri di sebelah kanannya menatapnya khawatir. Sebuah pleseter menempel di pipi kirinya. Tapi selain itu tidak ada tanda bahwa namja Jung itu terluka.

Tangan kanan Youngjae terulur ke pipi Daehyun yang tertutupi plester itu. Daehyun hanya memandang Youngjae penuh arti dan mengenggam tangan Youngjae di pipinya itu, lalu menciumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." ujar Daehyun seolah menjawab pertanyaan bisu Youngjae.

"Menjauh dari Youngjae, Dae!" teriak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membanting pintu kamar inap Youngjae. Sontak teriakan Baekhyun membuat Daehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Diamlah, Baek! Ini di rumah sakit!" balas Daehyun sambil menatap sengit dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Itu karena kau seenaknya mendekati Youngjae! Aku bisa melaporkannya sebagai pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur!" balas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Youngjae yang sedari tadi diam kini hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran Jung bersaudara itu. Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang mendengar tawa kecil dari Youngjae akhirnya berhenti adu mulut.

"Nah, kau tidak mau meminta penjelasan?"

Tawa Youngjae berhenti dan ia menatap Baekhyun dan Daehyun bergantian.

"Sudahlah. Toh, Youngjae sudah terlibat..." ujar Daehyun, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Youngjae.

"Kami adalah keluarga Jung, pemilik Jung Corp seperti yang kau tau. Kami memiliki hubungan dekat dengan pemerintah dan juga keluarga kerajaan. Karena itulah, aku bisa berteman dengan putra mahkota..." mulai Daehyun. Youngjae hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi, kami juga mempunyai tugas lain. Negara ini tidak bisa sembarangan membuat intelejen negara skala besar karena bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan di negara lain. Karena itulah, kami yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin kerja sama dengan pemerintah negara dan kerajaan yang menjalankan fungsi itu..." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Salah satu tugas kami adalah melenyapkan mafia-mafia yang menganggu negara ini. Kelompok _Black Hawk_ contohnya. Mereka adalah pengedar obat-obatan terlarang dan senjata ilegal yang sudah sejak lama beroperasi di Amerika. Tapi sejak sebulan terakhir mereka bersembunyi di Korea dan tadi malam kami sudah menahannya." Daehyun berusaha menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar bisa dimengerti oleh Youngjae.

"Mereka menculikmu karena tau kau berhubungan dengan kami. Maafkan aku, Youngjae. Salahku karena berteman denganmu..." ujar Baekhyun.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ani. Aku senang kau berteman denganku. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi sahabatmu, Baekhyun..." bantah Youngjae.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau pun akan menolak, Youngjae."

"Eh? Menolak apa?" tanya Youngjae bingung atas perkataan Daehyun.

"Rencananya kami akan mengirim dirimu ke luar negeri dan mengubah total identitasmu, jika kau mau. Jadi kau akan menjadi seseorang yang baru dan tidak terlibat apapun dengan kami..." jelas Baekhyun.

Youngjae tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin tinggal di sini, bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Youngjae segera memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

 _Tok tok..._

Daehyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berpelukan erat di hadapannya itu. Nampak Kyungsoo di balik pintu membawa kotak-kotak makanan.

"Daehyun-hyung? Youngjae di dalam?" ucap namja bermata bulat itu.

"Masuklah, Kyungsoo..." jawab Daehyun.

Kyungsoo segera masuk dan menaruh bawaannya di meja dekat pintu. Sementara Daehyun menutup pintu dan kembali masuk. Apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membawa senyum ke bibir Daehyun. Tiga sahabat itu saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Merasa mengganggu, Daehyun memutuskan untuk keluar.

* * *

"Tapi tidak kusangka, situasi seperti ini benar-benar ada..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membereskan kotak-kotak makanan yang dibuatnya untuk Youngjae.

"Ini kenyataan, bukan sekedar film!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Iya-iya. Kami tau Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Youngjae bersamaan.

"Besok sudah ujian semester. Ini aku juga membawa fotokopi catatanku untukmu Youngjae..." ujar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya.

Youngjae menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ujian semester. Kenapa bisa lupa? Kau memang penyelamatku, Kyungsoo..." ujar Youngjae sambil menerima kertas-kertas itu.

"Untung sore ini kau sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit, Youngjae. Seminggu ini kau akan tidur di rumahku, ara? Daehyun-hyung bilang paling tidak sampai keadaan benar-benar aman..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Eh? Tapi Baek..." ujar Youngjae.

"Tidak ada penolakan, ara? Atau kau ingin tinggal di tempatku, Youngjae?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Di tempatku saja, Youngjae!"

"Ani. Youngjae sudah pernah menginap di tempatmu kan, Baek? Kali ini di tempatku!"

"Yah! Kyungsoo, aku kan lebih dulu menawarkan pada Youngjae!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

Youngjae hanya diam dan menunggu hingga kedua sahabatnya itu berhenti adu mulut. Pertarungan sulit, kalau Youngjae bilang, bila keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Biasanya Youngjae yang akan menengahi keduanya. Tapi kali ini hanya akan menjadi penonton.

* * *

"Hei. Apa kau yang bernama Youngjae?"

Youngjae menoleh ke samping tempat sumber suara itu berasal. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus menunggu Daehyun atau Paman Kim menjemputnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan karena jadwal ujian mereka sudah berakhir siang tadi, sedang Youngjae harus mengikuti 1 ujian lagi.

Meskipun ia sudah berniat untuk pulang ke asrama, Baekhyun kembali memaksanya untuk menginap sampai akhir pekan. Dengan alasan tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu karena harus kembali ke rumah utama keluarga Jung, akhirnya Youngjae meng-iya-kan permohonan Baekhyun.

Seminggu ini berjalan baik karena keadaan kembali normal. Tidak ada kejadian aneh. Paling tidak sampai namja asing yang duduk di sebelahnya ini tiba-tiba menyapanya. Keadaan masih cukup ramai, jadi seharusnya Youngjae masih aman.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Youngjae balik dengan sopan. Sungguh ia heran melihat penampilan namja itu. Udara memang sudah mulai dingin, tapi namja itu seperti memakai banyak sekali baju dan aksesoris yang menutupi muka.

"Kalau kubilang bahwa aku teman Daehyun apa kau akan percaya?"

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak juga. Bisa saja anda adalah orang jahat yang berusaha menipuku."

Suara tawa terdengar. "Baiklah. Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku adalah putra mahkota apa kau akan percaya, Youngjae-ssi?" tanya namja itu sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

Youngjae hampir saja berteriak jika tidak ingat ini adalah tempat umum. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada namja itu. "Mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, yang mulia."

"Santai saja, Youngjae-ssi. Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Yoo Youngjae imnida..." ujar Youngjae setelah kembali berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol menepuk bangku yang ia duduki. "Duduklah. Tidak mungkin kau akan terus berdiri sampai Daehyun datang kan?"

Dengan ragu Youngjae duduk ke tempatnya semula. "Maaf, apa yang anda lakukan di sini tanpa pengawalan?"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Youngjae. "Aku hanya ingin melihat dan berkenalan pada namja yang sudah mencuri hati sahabatku. Apa itu dilarang?"

Youngjae hanya bungkam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Dan sesungguhnya aku kabur dari istana hari ini. Sesekali menjadi rakyat biasa tidak ada salahnya kan?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Youngjae masih bungkam karena ia bingung dengan jalan pikiran putra mahkota di depannya ini. Yang ia, dan mungkin sebagian besar rakyat Korea, bayangkan adalah putra mahkota selalu disiplin, penuh senyum, bertanggung jawab, dan cerdas. Namun di hadapannya sepertinya putra mahkota adalah namja yang sedikit, atau mungkin sangat, bebas.

"Hei. Kenapa kau melamun dan menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Chanyeol ketika melihat namja manis di hadapannya menatapnya kosong.

"Apa baik-baik saja kabur dari istana? Bagaimana jika anda terlibat masalah?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menatap Youngjae, membuat namja Yoo itu sedikit risih mendapat tatapan intens seperti itu.

"Berhenti bicara formal seperti itu. Panggil saja aku hyung. Dan aku tidak akan mendapat masalah karena aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan kriminal atau ilegal. Nah, pangeranmu sudah menjemput."

"Pangeran?" tanya Youngjae heran. Bukankah Chanyeol adalah pangeran di sini? Memang sejak kapan Youngjae memiliki pangeran? Terdengar seperti mainan yang bisa dimiliki oleh perseorangan.

"Youngjae!" Suara Daehyun terdengar di telinga Youngjae. Tak lama namja Jung itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan Chanyeol. "Yah, Chanyeol! Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini? Kabur lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Kenapa hari ini rasanya aku serba salah, sih?" gerutu Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari mulut Daehyun.

Daehyun mendengus. "Kau yang kabur itulah yang salah, hyung! Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke istana. Seluruh istana pasti panik."

"Paling hanya ibunda saja yang membuat istana heboh..." tebak Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya.

"Ayo Youngjae. Baekhyun sudah menunggu di mobil..." ajak Daehyun ketika melihat Youngjae masih duduk diam.

"Eh, iya..." ujar Youngjae singkat. Ia hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan Daehyun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di mobil Daehyun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman. Daehyun segera masuk ke pintu pengemudi, dan Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Sementara Youngjae duduk di belakang Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil posisi di belakang Daehyun.

"Yah, yah! Kenapa ada namja Park di sini?" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar ketika ketiganya sudah masuk dan duduk di mobil.

Daehyun hanya mendengus dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya sementara Youngjae diam mendengar dengan baik.

"Halo, cantik. Lama tidak berjumpa..." sapa Chanyeol, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yang disapa.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Oh, tidak usah merayuku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Youngjae-ssi..." jawab Chanyeol enteng.

" _Hell_! Untuk apa kau bertemu Youngjae? Kenapa rasanya kau jadi semakin seperti orang maniak?" Baekhyun memeluk Youngjae yang duduk di sebelahnya, takut-takut Chanyeol akan menculik Youngjae.

"Baek, jangan mengumpat! Umma akan marah jika tau!" tegur Daehyun.

"Umma tidak akan marah jika kau tidak melapor, Dae! Dan atas dasar apa kau ingin bertemu Youngjae, Park?"

"Atas dasar rasa penasaran. Apa itu cukup?"

"Kalau cukup, mungkin para penguntit tidak akan pernah dihukum pidana!" Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Youngjae karena yang dipeluk kesusahan bernafas. Meski tubuh mereka seukuran, tapi tenaga Youngjae kalah telak dari Baekhyun.

"Oh, diamlah kalian berdua. Kenapa tidak pernah sekali saja akur sih?" Akhirnya Daehyun yang jengah berusaha menengahi keduanya.

"Salahmu karena membawa namja Park ini!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Well, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya berkeliaran sendirian. Dan bukan rencanaku untuk bertemu dengannya di kampusmu, Baek." Lama-lama Daehyun menjadi ikut kesal mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Turunlah Baek, Youngjae."

Baekhyun dan Youngjae memandang ke luar jendela. Sepertinya pertengkaran Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Daehyun membuat keduanya tidak sadar sudah sampai di rumah Jung. Keduanya segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan turun.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Baekhyun, Youngjae..." ucap Chanyeol sebelum pintu tertutup dari luar.

"Yah, siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu, Park?"

Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sebelah Daehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sangat galak padanya. Kedua matanya melihat dua namja manis dan cantik itu memasuki rumah. "Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Selalu seperti itu ketika melihat wajahku..." komentar Chanyeol.

Daehyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "Kurasa masalahnya bukan dari wajah, tapi sifatmu..." ucap Daehyun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Dan kuakui Youngjae sangat manis, Dae. Tidak heran bisa membuat seorang Jung kehilangan fokusnya."

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya, hyung!"

"Aku tertarik padanya sebagai perantara untuk membuat hati adikmu luluh."

"Kau bisa semakin dibenci Baekhyun jika ia tau kau memanfaatkan temannya. Lagipula kenapa tidak memanfaatkan Do Kyungsoo saja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Karena itulah Baekhyun tidak boleh tau dan masalah selesai. Dan namja bermata bulat keluarga Do itu sangat mengintimidasi, Dae. Kau tidak tau saja bagaimana cara ia menatapku saat makan di restoran dan mengobrol dengannya."

"Dan kutebak Kyungsoo melaporkannya ke Baekhyun lalu kau semakin dibenci oleh adikku itu..." komentar Daehyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Tok tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Youngjae yang memang belum tidur bangkit dari kasur perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap. Youngjae berterima kasih pada pembuat pintu kamar Baekhyun karena tidak menimbulkan bunyi ketika dibuka. Nampak Daehyun dengan pakaian santainya berdiri.

"Daehyun-hyung?"

"Mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman sebentar?" ajak Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan keluar kamar lalu kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia lalu mengikuti Daehyun berjalan ke arah taman rumah ini yang terletak di belakang. Taman rumah Jung sangatlah indah karena penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanam dan dirawat sang nyonya rumah. Ada sebuah gazebo di ujung taman dan terdapat teropong bintang untuk melihat keindahan angkasa.

Namun Daehyun hanya mengajak Youngjae duduk di bangku taman yang masih terlindung atap rumah. Ini sudah musim dingin, karena itu tidak baik jika duduk di taman malam-malam.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa selamat dari ledakan itu?" Youngjae akhirnya bertanya. Masih jelas di benaknya bagaimana gedung tua itu meledak dengan api yang begitu besar. Media hanya mengatakan bahwa pemilik gudang meninggalkan barang mudah meledak dan ada orang yang kebetulan merokok dan membuang puntungnya sembarangan. Hanya sampai situ dan kasus ditutup.

"Aku segera kabur dari sana, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin 'pertukaran' berlangsung damai, Youngjae. Kedua pihak pasti berbuat licik. Akupun begitu." Helaan nafas dari Daehyun. "Tapi aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Jadi semua anak buahku selamat. Andy Lee sempat lolos sebelum kami meringkusnya di bandara karena akan kabur ke Eropa."

Penjelasan Daehyun selesai dan Youngjae hanya mengangguk paham. Hening kembali menyapa. Youngjae berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan memandang langit malam.

"Saranghae." Satu kata dari Daehyun membuat Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja itu. Ekspresi Daehyun cenderung santai dan datar, seperti baru saja mengatakan 'cuacanya bagus'.

"N..nde?" ucap Youngjae berusaha memastikan ia tidak menderita gangguan pendengaran mendadak.

"Youngjae-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kali ini Daehyun menatapnya dalam, membuat seketika kedua pipi Youngjae menghangat. Youngjae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Daehyun.

Sesungguhnya, Youngjae tau jawaban akan pernyataan itu. Degup jantungnya yang selalu terdengar lebih keras, pipinya yang terasa hangat dan merona, sikapnya dan bicaranya yang menjadi gugup. Ia tertarik dan menyukai keberadaan dan perhatian Daehyun padanya.

"Nado saranghae..." ucap Youngjae, melawan rasa malu dan gugupnya.

Namun yang ia dapat selanjutnya adalah keheningan. Merasa tidak tahan, akhirnya Youngjae berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. "A..aku ke kamar duluan."

Baru saja Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan akan melangkah pergi, tubuhnya tertahan oleh pelukan yang diberikan Daehyun. Seluruh badan Youngjae menjadi terasa hangat. Terlebih pada telinganya ketika Daehyun berbicara.

"Kau tidak membenciku? Bahkan setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu? Kau tidak takut akan terancam bahaya lagi?"

"Ani. Yang kutau hyung melindungiku dan menyelamatkanku."

Tangan kanan Daehyun bergerak menuju dagu Youngjae dan membuat namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu menoleh ke samping. Dan berikutnya yang terjadi adalah bibir tebal Daehyun menempel pada bibir Youngjae, membuat keduanya otomatis menutup mata mereka dan menikmati ciuman itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Want to continue?

Yes or no

AN: Buat yang minta Chanbaek? Udah tuh, walau bertengkar ga jelas. Hehehe XD Dan akhirnya terkuak sudah misteri (?) keluarga Jung.

Maaf ya yang minta buat nulis lebih panjang per chapternya. Chii ga bisa mengabulkannya. Soalnya kalau nulis terlalu panjang jatuhnya bakal membosankan. Sebagai gantinya Chii akan lebih sering update aja ya...

Special thanks to: neli amelia| JonginDO| Zahra492| Jung Rae Gun| JI Dray| 123| wujimommy| | jiraniatriana| JokeMato DaeJae| indriana217| Ibob yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah follow atau fav cerita ini.

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 6

"..."

"..."

"Maaf, tapi kenapa anda ada di sini?" Youngjae berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin. Bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menyinggung perasaan namja di hadapannya. Di sini bukanlah kafe miliknya, jadi tidak mungkin ia menyuruh seseorang pergi seenaknya. Apalagi yang dimaksud adalah pangeran negerimu sendiri?

Chanyeol yang duduk santai di depannya akhirnya mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Youngjae. Sedari tadi namja jangkung itu hanya melihat ke luar jendela dan sesekali bersiul. "Apa aku menganggumu?"

Youngjae kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa terganggu. Hanya saja, ia penasaran kenapa namja di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia sedang duduk di kafe menunggu Daehyun. Ini hari kerja, jadi Youngjae memilih untuk berangkat sendiri dari asrama. Sedangkan Daehyun berangkat dari kantor dan menemuinya pada istirahat makan siang.

Youngjae baru saja duduk selama 5 menit dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dengan segala alat penyamaran yang membuatnya tidak bisa dikenali. Youngjae hampir saja berlari keluar jika Chanyeol tidak menurunkan kacamatanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan selama 15 menit tadi sebelum akhirnya Youngjae bertanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Youngjae. Yah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Youngjae menolehkan pandangannya pada Daehyun yang sudah datang. Nampaknya ia terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kekasihnya, ya kekasih, itu sudah datang.

"Menganggu kencanmu, tentu saja..." jawab Chanyeol ringan, tidak ada tanda apakah ia serius atau bercanda terlihat.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini? Mungkin ia pernah melakukan dosa besar saat kecil dulu dan sekarang menerima balasannya sekarang.

* * *

Because of Jung?

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek, and many more!

Cast: BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

"Uhuk!" Youngjae langsung tersedak potongan cheesecake yang baru beberapa detik lalu masuk ke mulutnya.

Daehyun yang duduk di sebelah Youngjae langsung dengan cepat menepuk pelan punggung Youngjae dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih.

Setelah dua menit, akhirnya batuk Youngjae reda. Daehyun segera melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Youngjae langsung menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya, penyebab ia tersedak tadi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam sesekali menyesap jus yang ia pesan sambil menunggu Youngjae selesai dari kegiatan tersedak dan batuknya.

"Maaf. Mungkin aku salah..." ucap Youngjae perlahan.

"Tidak. Aku yakin pendengaranmu masih bagus dan kau tidak salah dengar tadi..." potong Chanyeol cepat. "Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membantu, Chanyeol-ssi..." ujar Youngjae.

"Hyung..." koreksi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-hyung..." ulang Youngjae. "Kalau Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingin maka aku tidak bisa membantu. Lagipula tidak baik memaksakan perasaan dan kehendak..." lanjut Youngjae.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku terima alasan itu. Aku ganti permintaanku. Bisakah membantuku mencari tau mengapa Baekhyun sangat membenciku?"

"Mungkin yang itu aku bisa mencoba bertanya padanya. Tapi kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Daehyun-hyung saja kalau mengenai Baekhyun?" tanya Youngjae bingung. Pasalnya Chanyeol kan berteman dengan hyung kandung Baekhyun, mengapa meminta Youngjae untuk membantu Chanyeol agar Baekhyun menyukainya?

Chanyeol dan Daehyun saling tatap. Hanya sejenak sebelum masing-masing kembali ke kegiatan semula. "Kalau Daehyun, malah akan memperparah keadaan..." ucap Chanyeol final. Yang dibicarakan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Karena urusanku sudah selesai, aku duluan. Ini untuk membayar bagianku..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompet dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Maaf menganggu kencan kalian!" Chanyeol pun beranjak pergi.

Youngjae hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol yang mendadak itu. Entah kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sifat putra mahkota itu. Sangat bebas dan tidak bisa diprediksi seperti cuaca.

"Chanyeol-hyung memang seperti itu, Youngjae. Biarkan saja..." ujar Daehyun yang sepertinya mengetahui pikiran Youngjae saat ini.

"Tapi rasanya jadi seperti namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku jadi ragu akan membantunya, Dae..." ujar Youngjae.

Daehyun meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang telah bersih. "Pendidikan Chanyeol-hyung sangat berat dan ketat. Selama beberapa tahun ia menjalaninya tanpa mengeluh. Tapi akhirnya permaisuri sedih karena Chanyeol-hyung jadi seperti orang stres yang tertekan. Akhirnya ia dibiarkan bebas asal tidak melanggar peraturan seperti itu. Yah walau ujungnya permaisuri sendiri yang stres karena putranya sering menghilang dari istana."

Youngjae mengangguk paham. Menjadi pangeran dan raja pasti membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar. Harus paham seluk beluk negara, politik, ekonomi, dan masih banyak lagi. Youngjae yang hanya mendalami musik saja terkadang stres jika tugas sudah menumpuk.

"Youngjae, apa besok kau ada acara?"

Youngjae segera menatap Daehyun karena tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. "Sejujurnya tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Minggu depan kita kencan?" tawar Daehyun.

* * *

"Begitulah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ini?" Youngjae memukul-mukul pelan bantalnya dengan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya memegang ponsel.

" _Apanya yang bagaimana Youngjae? Itu berarti Dae-hyung sangat serius dengan hubungan kalian hingga ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluarganya."_

"Menurutmu begitu?"

" _Tentu saja. Apa lagi alasannya kalau begitu?"_

"Entahlah, bukankah karena itu aku meminta pendapatmu?"

" _Ya ya."_

Youngjae memajukan bibirnya mendapat jawaban setengah hati dari Kyungsoo. "Oh ya. Selain itu ada juga hal penting lain."

" _..Hal penting?"_

"Humm. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol? Maksudku Park Chanyeol, putra mahkota kita."

" _Jangan bilang ia masih terobsesi dengan Baekhyun. Ia pernah datang ke restoranku dan mengajakku mengobrol. Ia bilang ingin meminta bantuanku mendapatkan Baekhyun."_

Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya setuju, walau Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ya. Tadi ia juga tiba-tiba muncul dan meminta hal yang sama, sebelum akhirnya pergi dan berakhir dengan pembicaraanku dengan Dae-hyung ke rumah keluarga Jung."

" _Sudahlah. Biarkan saja ia berusaha sendiri menaklukkan hati Baek. Bukannya malah memanfaatkan kita yang merupakan temannya."_

"Tapi Kyungsoo, apa kau tau kenapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat membenci Chanyeol? Aku melihat mereka berdua bertemu sekali dan berakhir dengan adu mulut..." ujar Youngjae sambil mengingat pertengkaran Chanbaek di dalam mobil.

" _Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun."_

"Hmm. Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa bertanya sendiri pada Baekhyun nanti."

" _Aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat kau bertanya tentang itu. Ah, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu Youngjae. Maaf."_

"Aku juga. Baiklah, lain kali kita teruskan."

" _Tentu."_

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

" _Nde~"_

* * *

"Baek, boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari piano di hadapannya. Ia dan Youngjae sedang berada di ruang keluarga rumahnya, di mana terdapat sebuah grand piano yang ia pakai untuk berlatih bersama sahabatnya itu. "Apa Youngjae?"

Youngjae bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan tentang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tapi akhirnya ia mengalahkan keraguannya dengan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan langsung dengan namja tinggi bak tiang itu.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Youngjae.

Baekhyun menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya hal seperti itu, Jae?"

"Uhmm. Karena di antara aku, kau, dan Kyungsoo hanya dirimu yang belum membahas hal itu? Bahkan Kyungsoo saja cerita kalau ia tertarik pada anak dance yang ia lihat di pentas seni..." ujar Youngjae lancar. Ya ampun, meski yang diceritakan adalah fakta, namun rasanya seperti membohongi seseorang.

"Aku..hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang berarti. Itu saja..." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apa pendapatmu tentang Pangeran Chanyeol?" tanya Youngjae lagi. Oh, ia bahkan bisa melihat tatapan kaget dan syok yang dilayangkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menyambung ke dia?" tuntut Baekhyun kesal. Membayangkan wajah namja Park itu saja membuatnya malas.

"Karena kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi?" ucap Youngjae asal.

"Youngjae, mungkin kau butuh kacamata? Serasi dari mana? Aku tidak menyukainya, oh bahkan sudah pada taraf benci. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya, terlihat seperti merajuk pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengedipkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Hei, kau itu sadar atau tidak sih?"

"Apa?"

"Ani. Lagipula mengapa kau membencinya?" Youngjae memutuskan untuk menyimpan fakta bahwa Chanyeol itu menyukai Baekhyun. Biarlah pangeran itu memberi tau sahabatnya ini dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa kita bermain 1001 pertanyaan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Youngjae mengedikan bahunya. "Mungkin. Anggap saja begitu..." jawab Youngjae.

"Tapi aku belum bertanyaa apapun padamu. Sekarang giliranku..." ucap Baekhyun sembari cemberut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku lalu kau dapat giliran bertanya 2 kali. Bagaimana?" usul Youngjae. Semoga saja Baekhyun mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu ia akan menyampaikannya pada Chanyeol dan selesailah tugasnya sebagai cupid dadakan.

"Karena sejak kecil ia suka menggangguku? Ia sangat jahil, kau tau? Dan entahlah, karena itu aku selalu menghindar dan waspada. Membuat masa kecilku suram saja..." cerocos Baekhyun mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Semacam trauma begitu?"

"Uhm. Bisa dibilang begitu. Hei, kau ambil giliran lagi Youngjae. Sekarang aku bertanya 3 kali padamu..." ucap Baekhyun.

Youngjae tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau ingin tanya apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah senyum misterius muncul di wajahnya. "Bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan Dae? Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Wajah manis Youngjae menjadi sedikit memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Rasa? Aku tidak tau bagaimana pastinya. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang kau sukai. Kami hanya berpegangan tangan kadang memeluk. Ya seperti itu..." jawab Youngjae.

"Kalian belum pernah ciuman?" tanya Baekhyun, semakin bersemangat.

Wajah Youngjae benar-benar merah sekarang. "Sudah..." jawab Youngjae pelan.

"Benarkah? Wow. Yah, tidak heran sih. Daehyun-hyung terkadang mesum sih. Kuperingatkan ya, hati-hati dengan Dae. Jangan mau ke tempat yang sepi dan gelap hanya berdua dengannya. Arrachi?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Tapi sekali lagi Youngjae melanggar janjinya. Buktinya sekarang ia dan Daehyun sedang duduk di mobil, yang melaju entah kemana. Yang Youngjae tau mereka sedang menuju ke dataran yang lebih tinggi, karena jalanan yang dilalui terasa menanjak. Sekeliling mereka sedikit gelap, hanya diterangi lampu jalanan yang berjarak beberapa meter.

Youngjae tidak berani membuka mulut karena sebelum ini membuat mood Daehyun sedikit turun. Tapi Youngjae mengakui itu kesalahannya karena terus bertanya mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meski namja Jung di sebelahnya tersenyum, tapi rasanya ada perasaan yang tidak enak di raut wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, membuat Youngjae melihat sekeliling. Gelap dan tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Youngjae jadi mengingat perkataan Baekhyun tempo hari. Tidak mungkin Daehyun akan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan?

"Youngjae?" Suara panggilan Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersentak kecil. Dalam hati Youngjae sudah harap-harap cemas.

"Nde?" tanya Youngjae, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ayo turun..." ajak Daehyun, sebelum namja itu membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Youngjae mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, merasa bodoh dengan kecemasannya barusan. Dengan cepat ia turun ketika Daehyun mengetuk kaca jendela di dekatnya.

"Kenapa melamun, hmm?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Daehyun menuntunnya berjalan di kegelapan. Hanya beberapa langkah dan akhirnya mereka berhenti. Mata Youngjae memandang lurus, melihat apa yang membuat Daehyun berhenti berjalan. Dan saat itu juga ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kagum pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Bagus?"

Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ini tempat kesukaanku jika sedang ingin menyendiri. Rasanya menenangkan melihat pedar lampu kota dari kejauhan seperti ini..." ujar Daehyun.

"Kalau ingin sendiri, kenapa malah mengajakku?"

Daehyun kembali menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. "Karena aku sudah menemukanmu, yang mengisi kesendirianku."

Wajah Youngjae memanas. "Apaan sih? Hyung aneh sekali hari ini."

Daehyun tertawa pelan, lalu membawa tubuh Youngjae yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Apa kau tidak ingin lari? Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk tidak terlibat denganku. Kau bisa hidup aman, bahagia, dan normal."

Tangan Youngjae yang tadinya terkulai, beranjak untuk memeluk tubuh Daehyun balik. "Aku..ingin bersama hyung. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Kalau begitu..Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah."

.

.

.

TBC

Want to continue?

Yes or no

AN: Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan datar dan monoton. Chii tiba-tiba bingung gimana cara buat Chanbaek bersatu.

Special thanks buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah fav dan follow.

Anyway, Chii buat spin off cerita ini! Ceritanya tentang MinYoon aka Jimin x Yoongi. Silahkan lihat di bio Chii kalau mau baca.

Last, mind to review?


	8. Chapter 6-5

Because of Jung?

Chapter 6.5 A Trip to Jung's Main House

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Cast: BAP, EXO, BTS, VIXX

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR!

.

Youngjae berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup keras. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah terbentuk di dahinya, tidak sanggup dilawan oleh dinginnya cuaca di luar. Sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Tenanglah, Jae. Kau bukan sedang akan menghadapi hukuman mati..." ucap Baekhyun santai sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

Daehyun yang sedang mengemudikan mobil hanya melihat dari spion mobil begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wajar saja sih jika Youngjae gugup. Ini pertama kali kekasih manisnya itu ke rumah utama keluarga Jung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun khawatir.

Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya."

Setelah itu hening terjadi, hanya ada alunan musik dari kaset yang disetel Baekhyun. Daehyun kembali fokus menyetir dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Youngjae pun berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan menatap ke luar jendela. Sedari tadi hanya terlihat tembok batu yang menjulang tinggi dengan pepohonan yang sudah habis daunnya saat musim gugur. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan Daehyun berbelok, lalu berhenti.

"Ayo turun..." ajak Daehyun sambil mematikan mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun dan Youngjae pun mengikuti.

Ketika turun Youngjae hanya bisa memandang takjub. Rumah ini mungkin sudah bisa disebut istana, jika tidak memang istana. Bangunannya bergaya tradisional, dengan bahan kayu yang menjadi bahan bakunya. Halamannya sangat luas, tempat parkir dimana berjejer mobil mewah, milik Daehyun salah satunya. Terdapat banyak pohon dan tanaman yang menghiasi, walau kebanyakan mulai membeku akibat musim dingin. Semuanya dikelilingi oleh tembok batu yang sedari tadi ia lihat.

"Daehyun-hyung! Baekhyun-hyung!"

Suara teriakan seorang namja membuat keduanya, ditambah Youngjae, menoleh. Seorang namja dengan wajah yang hampir dengan sama dengan Baekhyun datang menghampiri ketiganya dari arah halaman. Youngjae yang baru pertama kali melihat namja itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Ia yakin Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi taunya kalau punya saudara kembar.

"Taetae! Kenapa kau dari halaman, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Mungkin saja kepribadian 4D sepupunya itu kumat lagi.

Taehyung menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya. "Habis baru aku dan Hoseok-hyung yang datang. Dan tiba-tiba nenek memanggilnya, meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk..." ucap Daehyun.

Keempat namja itu pun berjalan dengan Daehyun yang memimpin di depan. Taehyung dengan semangat berjalan di belakangnya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Youngjae jalan bersebelahan di belakang Taehyung.

"Oh ya. Aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau kekasih Daehyun-hyung yang waktu itu diculik?"

Youngjae terkejut ketika tiba-tiba namja di depannya kini berjalan di sampingnya. "N..nde. Yoo Youngjae imnida..." ucap Youngjae memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung Taehyung atau biasa dipanggil Taetae! Salam kenal!" ucap Taehyung bersemangat. Namun senyum cerah di wajahnya menghilang ketika Baekhyun memukul kepalanya.

"Panggil dia hyung juga. Youngjae seumuran denganku, Tae..." ucap Baekhyun.

Senyum Taehyung kembali muncul. "Siap!"

"Ayo masuk..." ucap Daehyun. Ketiga namja di belakangnya pun mengikuti dengan patuh.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki cukup luas dengan jendela yang menghadap taman yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Perabotannya modern, berbeda dengan perkiraan Youngjae. Karena Baekhyun pernah berkata neneknya suka yang tradisional, jadi ia mengira akan menemukan hanya sebuah meja dan alas duduk. Namun yang ia temui adalah sofa yang diatur rapi berbentuk L, dengan meja kopi yang terdapat kue-kue, serta televisi layar tipis menempel di dinding. Di sudut ruangan terdapat ornamen-ornamen kuno khas Korea.

Daehyun mengambil tempat lebih dulu di ujung sofa dekat jendela, lalu menyalakan televisi dengan remote yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi. Youngjae duduk di sebelah Daehyun, karena kekasihnya itu menepuk sofa di sampingnya sambil melihat ke arah Youngjae. Sedang Baekhyun memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah hyung-nya dan memilih duduk di ujung lain sofa. Taehyung yang masuk terakhir memilih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, sepupu kembarnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" tanya Taehyung bersemangat. "Oh! Jangan bilang setelah penculikan itu? Kalian jadi saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan akhirnya bam! Begitu?"

Wajah Youngjae menjadi merah padam karena tebakan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tepat sekali. Terlalu mirip malah, seolah-olah ia yang menjadi penulis garis kehidupan Youngjae.

Seringai lebar nampak di wajah Taehyung. "Apa tebakanku benar, hyung?"

"Terserah imajinasimu saja Tae..." ucap Daehyun jengah. Tidak Baekhyun maupun Taehyung sama saja, terkadang membuatnya lelah karena terlalu banyak bicara atau bertanya.

"Hyung tidak seru ih..." ucap Taehyung kesal.

"Apa yang seru Taetae?" tanya seorang namja lain yang baru saja masuk.

"Hoseok-hyung!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Baek? Oh ada Daehyun juga ternyata..." sapa namja bernama Hoseok itu. Namja itu juga sama seperti mereka, memakai hanbok berwarna biru kuning.

Youngjae segera berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada anggota keluarga Jung itu juga. "Annyeong haseyo. Yoo Youngjae imnida."

Heoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang berdiri di dekat Daehyun. "Oh. Annyeong. Jung Hoseok imnida..." ujar Hoseok sambil menampilkan senyum mataharinya.

Youngjae hanya bisa membalas senyum Hoseok dengan senyum canggung. Entah mengapa semua anak-anak Jung terlihat sangat menawan dengan senyum mereka.

"Ada apa dengan nenek tadi?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Baru lima menit, dan ia sudah pergi ke ajakan minum teh di rumah temannya."

"Ya! Ayo cepat masuk, Taekwoonie!" Sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari luar, membuat semua Jung ditambah Youngjae menoleh.

Tak lama berselang, dua orang yang kontras memasuki ruangan itu. Namja yang lebih pendek dengan kulit tan nampak tersenyum cerah ke arah mereka semua. Sementara namja yang lebih tinggi hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Annyeong~" ujar namja yang lebih pendek.

"Wow. Tumben Taekwoon-hyung datang!" ucap Taehyung.

"Pasti diseret oleh Haekyon-hyung kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Biar saja. Kalau tidak kuseret, ia pasti masih tidur di kasurnya!" ucap Haekyon kesal, sementara Taekwoon justru melenggang pergi dan duduk di ujung sofa. Melihat Taekwoon yang sudah mulai mengambil makanan dari toples di meja, Haekyon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok asing di sebelah Daehyun. "Hei, siapa yang duduk di sampingmu itu Dae?"

Youngjae terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba disebut. "Annyeong. Yoo Youngjae imnida..." ucapnya kembali.

"Ara, jadi ini yang disebut-sebut oleh Yunho-abboji? Annyeong, Jung Haekyon imnida. Yang duduk dan makan tanpa tau diri itu Jung Taekwoon, suamiku."

Youngjae membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Haekyon. Matanya melirik Jung Taekwoon lalu kembali ke Haekyon.

"Haha. Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Haekyon heran.

"Pasti heran mengapa Taekwoon-hyung bisa menikah denganmu, hyung!" Ucapan Hoseok itu membuat Baekhyun dan Taehyung tertawa bersama. Sedang Taekwoon dan Daehyun hanya sibuk membagi bersama kue di toples.

"Yah! Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar, Hoseok! Siapa yang mau denganmu!" balas Haekyon yang telak menancap di hati Hoseok.

"Hoseok-hyung kan selalu bilang kalau ingin melajang!" ejek Taehyung dengan tidak sopannya.

Hoseok yang ditertawakan oleh tiga orang – Haekyon, Baekhyun, dan Taehyung – hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

Melihat pertengkaran di hadapannya membuat Youngjae ikut tertawa kecil. Mungkin begini perasaan jika dirinya mempunyai saudara. Dulu ketika di panti asuhan, Youngjae hanya punya sedikit teman yang seumur dengannya. Dan lebih lagi hanya satu di antara mereka yang namja, membuat Youngjae tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana punya saudara namja.

"Kau senang?" bisik Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Daehyun yang akhirnya selesai makan di sebelahnya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Daehyun kembali memberinya sebuah kebahagiaan, yaitu kasih sayang saudara.

"Gomawo..." bisik Youngjae.

.

.

.

A/N: Ini hanya semacam mini chapter aja ya. Maaf kalau Chii ga bisa update tiap minggu lagi kayak dulu. Tugas besar udah menunggu di depan mata. Jadi Chii mohon maaf ya.

Special thanks buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalau belum bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi Chii baca review kalian kok, berulang-ulang malah.

Last, mind to review?


	9. Chapter 7

Deja vu.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Hari sudah sore dan Youngjae baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah terakhirnya di hari kelima semester genap ini. Ia berniat untuk duduk di bangku taman, menunggu Baekhyun yang akan ke perpustakaan dulu.

Dan seperti deja vu, Chanyeol dengan segala perlengkapan menyamarnya tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Oh, apakah Chanyeol kini juga bisa mengetahui keberadaan Youngjae kapanpun seperti yang pernah dilakukan Daehyun dulu?

* * *

Because of Jung?

Pairings: Daejae, Chanbaek

Cast: BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Warnings: OOC, BL, typo(s), DLDR

* * *

"Jadi, maksudmu Baekhyun tidak menyukaiku karena trauma masa kecil?"

Youngjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Matanya memandang sepatu ya ia kenakan, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Well, mungkin waktu itu aku memang keterlaluan..." gumam Chanyeol. Kedua matanya memandang langit sore yang berwarna oranye.

Rasa penasaran Youngjae kembali muncul begitu mendengar kata-kata pangeran di sampingnya itu. Sebenarnya agak berlebihan juga jika Baekhyun sampai membenci Chanyeol hanya karena dikerjai.

"Uhm. Kalau boleh tau, apa yang anda lakukan dulu?" tanya Youngjae.

Chanyeol segera menatap Youngjae. "Cara bicaramu, Youngjae. Kenapa masih sopan dan kaku begitu?"

"Mian..." gumam Youngjae pelan.

Hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. Namun belum juga Chanyeol menjawab, teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dari radius beberapa meter.

"Youngjae!"

Youngjae menoleh takut-takut, membayangkan wajah murka Baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan – atau berlari – ke arahnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol yang tidak bisa membaca situasi malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Hai, manis!" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan mukanya, sebelum beralih menatap Youngjae dan mengabaikan namja Park itu. "Untuk apa kau duduk bersamanya? Ayo kita segera pergi!"

Youngjae hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Kedua matanya hanya melirik antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hei, bagaimana jika besok kita kencan?" Ajakan Chanyeol itu membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya ngeri. Sementara Baekhyun sudah menatap nyalang pangeran yang masih senyum ke arahnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, meskipun kau seorang pangeran sekalipun!" Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, sebelum ia menarik Youngjae pergi menuju keluar area kampus.

* * *

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kata-katamu terlalu kasar, Baek?"

"Berhenti menceramahiku! Memangnya kau punya pengalaman apa dalam hal ini?"

"Memangnya kau punya?"

Pertanyaan Youngjae yang terlontar itu menusuk tepat ke hati Baekhyun. Melihat wajah sahabatnya menjadi masam, akhirnya Youngjae hanya bisa mengalah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Baek. Tapi sekalipun menyebalkan, Chanyeol tetap manusia yang pasti punya perasaan..." jelas Youngjae.

"Kau tidak tau saja apa yang ia perbuat, makanya bisa berkata seperti itu!"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya heran. Pasalnya selama mengenal Chanyeol, namja berdarah biru itu baik dan sopan, walau sesekali menggoda Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja ia menganggap godaan Chanyeol masih di batas wajar. "Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Selama aku mengenalnya, ia namja yang baik."

"Dia–"

* * *

"Mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun?!" Youngjae sontak berteriak histeris ketika Daehyun menceritakan kebenarannya. Pasalnya Baekhyun yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan masih kukuh untuk tutup mulut. Akhirnya Youngjae bertanya ke sumber yang mungkin mengetahui kejadiannya.

Sementara Daehyun justru terkejut karena namja di depannya itu berteriak heboh. Selama mengenal Youngjae, baru kali ini Daehyun melihat sisi ini dari namja Yoo itu.

"Uhm. Aku jadi bingung siapa yang salah. Cuma ciuman kan tidak apa-apa? Tapi salah juga mencium orang sembarangan..." gumam Youngjae.

"Baekhyun hanya bersikap kekanakan. Biar begitu, dia pernah cemburu ketika ada gosip Chanyeol berkencan dengan seorang model..." ungkap Daehyun. Mungkin ini saatnya mengakhiri permainan tikus-kucing yang dilakukan adik dan sahabatnya.

Mata Youngjae berkedip. "Iya. Ia juga suka marah-marah sendiri pada Chanyeol-hyung. Padahal waktu itu hanya sekilas muncul di berita."

"Dia itu..."

"Mungkin..."

"Tsundere?" gumam sepasang kekasih itu.

Hening sesaat.

"Ani. Mungkin lebih tepatnya yandere?" pikir Youngjae ulang.

"Yang manapun sama saja. Suka tapi pura-pura benci. Apa aku harus bilang appa buat menjodohkan mereka ya?"

"Itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, hyung. Masalahnya kan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" ajak Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kita kan lagi membicarakan Baekhyun. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak kencan? Sekarang juga kencan kan?"

Daehyun berdehem. "Maksudku _double date_ dengan mereka berdua."

"Baru meninggalkan mereka berduaan!" Youngjae langsung menampilkan senyum cerahnya ketika menangkap maksud Daehyun, namun beberapa saat kemudian langsung luntur. "Ani. Yang ada juga mereka bakal pulang ke rumah."

"Rumah cermin! Baekhyun itu mudah tersesat kalau masuk ke rumah cermin. Terakhir kali ke taman bermain dengan Kyungsoo, katanya ia sampai menangis karena Kyungsoo tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di sana."

* * *

Rencana memang suatu keadaan yang sangat ideal, terkadang melupakan realita yang ada. Salah satu kenyataan yang terjadi adalah Youngjae yang justru dicurigai oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa ada Daehyun juga? Kalau mau kita pergi bertiga bersama Kyungsoo saja..." tolak Baekhyun akan 'kencan bertiga' yang diusulkan oleh Youngjae.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Youngjae hanya memberikan tatapan mata bulatnya yang seperti burung hantu. Jelas ia tidak mau dilibatkan dengan ide yang menurutnya bisa membawa bencana ini.

Youngjae hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk membantunya. Sementara yang ditatap akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa kalau weekend ini, Baek. Aku sudah berjanji untuk ikut mengurus restoran minggu ini."

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu memasang wajah berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kita tunda saja sampai minggu depannya lagi. Tidak apa kan, Youngjae?"

Youngjae menyerah untuk mencari-cari alasan lagi. Dengan terpaksa ia mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya agar Baekhyun mau menerima ajakannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung melirik ketika melihat Youngjae yang hanya diam. Nampak wajah Youngjae sudah memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tapi aku mau jalan minggu ini. Minggu depannya lagi kan masih lama..." ucap Youngjae dengan sedikit begetar.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi panik. "Baiklah. Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan menangis hanya karena ini. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini, Youngjae?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan tisu yang kebetulan ia bawa.

Youngjae langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan menerima tisu dari Baekhyun. Yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui, Youngjae menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik tisu itu.

* * *

Hampir satu jam habis karena perdebatan Baekhyun secara sepihak, karena yang diajak debat sebenarnya hanya bisa memaksa dengan puppy eyes sekali lagi. Selama sejam pula mereka menarik perhatian publik karena yeoja-yeoja yang seketika heboh ketika menyadari ada dua namja tampan dan dua namja manis di dekat loket tiket masuk. Beruntung tidak ada menyadari tiga dari empat namja itu adalah orang yang cukup terkenal, apalagi namja yang paling tinggi.

Sejam berikutnya habis dengan mencoba wahana-wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Meskipun sedikit kacau karena Baekhyun selalu menarik Youngjae untuk menjadi partner jika ada wahana satu untuk berdua atau posisi kursi bersebelahan.

Dan tibalah waktu dimana Youngjae dan Daehyun untuk menjalankan rencananya. Mereka berempat sudah tiba di depan rumah cermin.

"Kenapa ke sini? Masih banyak wahana lain yang lebih seru kan?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku belum pernah masuk ke sini. Dan kata Daehyun-hyung ini sangat menarik!" ujar Youngjae sambil menampilkan ekspresi penuh semangat.

"Bilang saja kau takut tersesat, Baek..." komentar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendelik galak padanya.

"Enak saja! Memangnya dirimu?" ujar Baekhyun kesal. "Ayo masuk, Youngjae!" ajak Baekhyun.

Daehyun segera menarik Youngjae ke arahnya sebelum diseret dongsaeng-nya itu masuk. "Kali ini Youngjae masuk bersamaku. Jangan memonopolinya terus, Baek."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku masuk sendiri saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu masuk.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Hwaiting, Chanyeol-hyung. Ini kesempatanmu!" ujar Youngjae dengan senyum cerahnya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. "Jadi ini sengaja?"

"Tentu saja. Cepatlah sebelum Baek benar-benar menangis karena tidak bisa keluar, hyung!" jelas Daehyun.

"Aku berhutang pada kalian!" ucapnya sembari setengah berlari menuju pintu masuk.

Sepasang kekasih itu menatap dalam diam hingga sosok jangkung Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam rumah cermin.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Daehyun.

"Uhm. Mengintip mereka bagaimana?" usul Youngjae.

"Hei, tunggu aku Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol berusaha mengikuti jejak namja di depannya. Pantulan cermin membuat Chanyeol harus fokus agar tetap bersama sosok Baekhyun yang asli, bukan refleksi.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Park!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kekanakan? Sungguh Baekhyun, aku sudah meminta maaf sejak dulu..." ujar Chanyeol yang mulai emosi.

"Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang hilang, pabbo! Dan aku akan bersikap seperti ini jika kau berhenti mengejarku!"

"Aku menyukaimu, karena itu aku mengejarmu."

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau berpacaran dengan yeoja itu?"

"Dia hanya temanku, Baek! Dan kenapa kau terlihat cemburu begitu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Yang aku tau itu berarti perasaanmu hanya main-main. Jadi berhenti saja, Park!"

Grep!

Tangan Baekhyun berhasil digenggam oleh Chanyeol, membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti.

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah, Baek?"

"Tidak, itu hanya matamu yang sudah mulai rabun."

"Begitukah? Ya sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku menyerah..." gumam Chanyeol sembari melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. "Mungkin aku akan menerima perjodohan dari ayah saja."

Grep!

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menarik baju Chanyeol. Namun begitu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya. Saat akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menarik bajuku? Kau tidak rela kan? Katakan saja perasaanmu sesungguhnya, Baek..." ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Lepas. Aku membencimu."

"Baek."

"Aku membencimu yang selalu terlihat sok tau, suka seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu sendiri, selalu menjahiliku dari kecil hingga saat ini, semuanya! Aku benci semua yang ada di dirimu! Aku juga benci diriku yang masih berharap kau benar-benar serius padaku! Padahal aku tau kenyataan kau hanya bocah kecil yang sampai saat ini suka menipuku!"

Chenyeol membalik paksa tubuh Baekhyun di dekapannya dan mengangkat wajah namja manis itu agar bisa menatap matanya. "Siapa yang bilang aku bermain-main? Aku serius, Jung Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau menjadi pendampingku, bahkan hingga selamanya jika bisa. Sejak kecil aku selalu menyukaimu. Tapi kau selalu sibuk dengan mainanmu dan tidak pernah mau bermain denganku. Karena itulah aku menjahilimu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk bermain bersamamu saja? Kau membuatku trauma karena kejahilanmu!"

"Karena kau bahkan tidak sadar jika aku ada di dekatmu!"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau ada! Lagipula kau selalu sibuk bersama Daehyun jika keluargaku ke istana!"

"Baiklah, maaf!"

"Ucapkan yang benar, kenapa minta maaf tapi berteriak?"

"Oke-oke. Aku minta maaf..." ucap Chanyeol, kali ini dengan tulus dan intonasi yang benar.

"Aku maafkan."

Hening sesaat sebelum mereka berdua tertawa keras, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"...Jadi?" ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau milikku, sampai jangka waktu yang tak terbatas..." ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

.

"Hatchi!"

Suara bersin itu membuat dua orang yang berpelukan itu menoleh ke arah suara. Baekhyun yang dipeluk oleh Chanyeol segera melepaskan diri begitu mengenali suara itu.

"Yah, Yoo Youngjae!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Nde?" Dengan polosnya Youngjae menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Pabbo! Ayo segera kabur!" ajak Daehyun sembari menarik tangan Youngjae dan mulai berlari dari tempat persembunyian mereka berdua.

"Eh, tapi?" ucap Youngjae bingung. Kenapa harus kabur? Bukannya Baekhyun mestinya berterima kasih karena sudah menyatukan dirinya dan Chanyeol?

"Yah, jangan kabur kalian berdua!"

Dalam larinya, Youngjae melihat Baekhyun mengejar dirinya dengan wajah murka. Mungkin lebih baik kali ini ia berlari saja seperti perintah Daehyun. Meskipun terlihat seperti polisi dan penjahat yang saling kejar-kejaran, tapi anehnya dalam hati Youngjae merasa sangat senang.

Hidupnya sudah berubah, lebih berwarna walau penuh keabstrakan. Ya, semua bermulai ketika ia bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun. Karena keluarga Jung, baik Daehyun dan Baekhyun, adalah warna primer yang hadir di dunia hitam putihnya, dulu...

.

.

.

End(?)

AN: Maafkan Chii yang lama ga update. Maafkan pula ending yang mungkin mengecewakan dan sangat absurd banget serta mendadak ini. Sebenarnya Chii punya rencana buat bikin konflik lagi dan memperpanjang ceritanya. Tapi Chii yakin pasti ujungnya terbengkalai karena tugas kuliah.

Chii ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, dan review cerita ini, juga buat para pembaca yang mungkin masih belum mau menampakkan dirinya. Love you all~

.

.

Omake

Seorang namja berjalan menyusuri pemakaman yang sunyi. Pakaiannya berwarna abu-abu, sedikit tidak wajar mengingat hitamlah warna tanda berduka. Di tangannya terdapat dua rangkaian bunga segar. Namja itu berhenti di depan dua makam bertuliskan 'Yoo'.

Ia berdiri di hadapan makam sepasang suami istri itu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menaruh rangakaian bunga di depan nisan itu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Youngjae hari ini. Mohon restu dari kalian. Aku akan membahagiakannya, pasti..." ucap namja itu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menatap dua nisan yang bersebelahan itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Belum sempat ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, suara dering handphone memecah keheningan. Nama 'Youngjae' terpampang di layar membuat namja itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Hyung di mana? Tidak lupa kan hari ini kita akan pergi?"_

"Siapa yang bilang aku lupa?"

" _Bisa saja kan? Hyung sedang di mana?"_

"Tidak di mana-mana."

" _Kenapa jadi terdengar mencurigakan? Apa yang sedang Dae lakukan?"_

"Meminta restu?"

" _Restu?"_

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Aku ke asramamu sekarang ya."

" _Nde~"_

Panggilan diakhiri oleh pihak yang menelpon, sementara namja bernama Daehyun itu menatap layar ponselnya beberapa saat. Ia kemudian melemparkan ponsel itu ke tempat duduk di samping kemudi, membiarkannya terdiam di sana bersama serangkai bunga dan kotak beludru kecil berwarna hitam. Ia langsung menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke asrama kekasih yang sudah menunggunya.

.


End file.
